WE CAN START IT
by Deerlumaknae
Summary: [HIATUS] Takdir tak selalu sejalan. Siapapun dapat kapanpun berpisah. Siapapun dapat kapanpun bertemu. Luhan berpisah dengannya. Dan dijodohkan dengan laki laki lain. Kisah ini memang rumit. Tapi siapa tau akhir dari cerita ini. HunHan. Gs.Typo
1. Chapter 1

"Kau hanya bermain denganku dan akhirnya bersama dengannya." Suaranya parau sambil sesekali menyeka airmatanya.

"Bisakah kita bertukar tempat? Bolehkah?" Tangisnya pecah saat ia mengingat bagaimana pria nya berdua dengan perempuan lain.

"Kau pecundang gila. Aku akan tunjukan cara bermain dengan baik." Ia mulai berfikir membalas semua. Tak peduli semuanya,yang ia yakini hanyalah pria nya akan menjadi milik orang lain. Dan ia tak ingin menyia nyiakan air mata nya untuk pria munafik itu.

"Ibu,aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Bisakah kau berhenti menjodohkanku?" Sejak beberapa jam yang lalu ia berdebat tentang perjodohanmya yang sebenarnya tak ia inginkan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak bisa lagi mengelak.

WE CAN START IT

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Sudah berjam jam ia meringkuk dibawah lantai dingin. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang bisa membeku disana. Hatinya sekarang sangat panas,sangat sakit. Pria yang ia cintai,yang ia percayai bertahun tahun. Bagaimana ia semudah itu meninggalkannya dan memiliki kekasih baru. Xi Luhan, kini seperti mayat hidup. Memikirkan dahulu saat mereka sama sama berjanji untuk hidup bersama. Bahkan dulu pria nya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tak dapat melengkungkan bibirnya keatas saat Luhan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Namun sekarang mungkin pria nya sedang bersenang senang demgan makan malam bersama calon istrinya yang berasal dari perusahaan pakaian di China. Luhan hanya dapat tertawa mengetahui bahwa pria yang ia harapkan menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya kelak kini akan menjadi milik perempuan lain. Mengenaskan.

Ya, beberapa waktu yang lalu Kris,pria yang kini bukan lagi kekasih Luhan datang ke apartemen Luhan. Namun bukan untuk menjelaskan semua kejadian saat Luhan melihatnya berdua bersama perempuan lain, Kris malah memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan perempuan lain itu. Ya, Tao merupakan calon istri Kris sekarang. Dan tentang perasaan Luhan. Dia hanya dapat memaki dan memaki betapa keterlaluan pria nya itu. Tao datang dengan setelan rapi dan cincin yang tersemat di jarinya. Cincin yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki tunangan.

Bukannya Kris sengaja memainkan perasaan Luhan. Karena dari awal mang Kris lah yang pertama tertarik dengan sosok Luhan. Sampai akhirnya mereka menjadi kekasihpun,Kris masih saja sangat kagum dengan sosok Luhan yang baik dan penyayang. Namun ia tak bisa juga menolak permintaan ibunya. Ayah dan ibu Kris merupakan pengusaha besar di Korea,namun karena beberapa waktu yang lalu mereka telah ditipu oleh seorang penipu yang katakan saja ia sangat cerdik,perusahaan itu kini berada di ujung tanduk. Bagaimanapun ini adalah cara Kris untuk membalas jasa kepada ibu tiri nya itu.

Kris dahulu ditemukan orang orang dari panti asuhan di dalam tas yang berisi nama 'Yi Fan' dan beberapa tulisan china yang isinya permintaan untuk menjaga anak itu. Kris yang masih sangat lembut karena diperkirakan baru saja lahir itu kemudian diadopsi oleh keluarganya sekarang. Kris mendapat kasih sayang dan pendidikan dengan sangat tinggi. Kris kecil yang bersekolah dengan cara homeschooling pun sudah diarah untuk menjadi pewaris di keluarga mereka. Hingga Kris menjadi mahasiswa,ia menemukan perempuan,yang ia sendiri tak tau perasaanya menjadi menghangat setelah melihatnya. Selalu sejuk saat melihat dimulai saat itu pun ia dan Luhan tak dapat terpisahkan.

Kris dan Luhan memiliki kisah tang sangat rumit. Walaupun Luhan dan Kris sama sama berharap kisah mereka seperti dongeng,pada akhirnya mereka tak dapat saling memiliki.

Luhan percaya Tao lah yang menyebabkan semua ini. Ia tak mau lagi mendengarkan sedikitpun suara Kris. Tak peduli Kris yang memintanya untuk menikah sebelum ia menikah dengan Tao nanti,karena hanya dengan jalan itulah mereka bisa bersama. Namun hati Luhan terlalu hancur mengetahui sikap Kris yang dari awal menyetujui perjodohan itu. Walaupun pada akhirnya Kris menyadari perjodohan ini bukan main main karena tepat satu bulan lagi ia akan mengikat janji dengan gadis yang dijodohkan dengannya itu. Yang Luhan tau hanyalah ia sekarang sangat membenci Kris dan Tao. Bagaimanapun mereka telah membunuh Luhan secara perlahan.

Ya, bisa dibayangkan kondisi Luhan saat ini. Berhari hari semenjak Kris memberinya undangan sialan itu. Kris sebenarnya setiap pagi datang ke apartemen Luhan untuk meminta maaf dan memberikan seuntai mawar merah di pintu apartemen Luhan. Namun Luhan sudah tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan Kris. Beberapa mawar yang diberi Kris pun sudah membusuk didepan pintu apartemen Luhan. Ya busuk,seperti keadaan Luhan sekarang yang benar benar mengenaskan. Bibir pinknya yang biasanya tersenyum cerah pun menjadi bibir pucat yang tak henti hentinya mengucapkan kata "brengsek".

Kris pun sama mengenaskannya dengan Luhan. Hatinya rapuh. Hanya saja Kris lebih pandai memakai topeng. Jika ia diberi pilihan,ia lebih baik tak diadopsi keluarga ini. Namun Tuhan telah menentukan jalannya. Kalau Luhan tak mau lagi menerimanya,ia harus menerima kenyataannya. Kenyataan yang tak sesuai keinginan.

Ya, Kris sudah menerima semuanya. Melepas Luhan sebagai kekasih. Namun berniat menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Yang mungkin tak dapat diterima Luhan. Egois memang. Ia tetap menginginkan Luhan dimanapun itu. Walaupun sebentar lagi ia menjadi milik Tao seorang.

Mungkin kalian harus mengenal Tao. Tao merupakan perempuan yang cantik,wajahnya sangat mirip panda. Namun jangan lupakan Sexy nya. Ia sering didapuk untuk menjadi model dalam beberapa produk dan majalah. Selain itu Tao adalah perempuan pintar. Tao menguasai banyak bahasa.

Semasa kecil,sebenarnya Tao dan Kris pernah bertemu. Dan Tao telah jatuh kedalam pesona Kris. Namun ia merelakan Kris karena Kris tak kunjung melihat ke arahnya. Hingga perusahaan ayah Kris bangkrut dan ia memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk memiliki Kris. Tao memang beruntung. Menghancurkan perasaan sepasang kekasih yang saling menyayangi.

Makan malam antar keluarga Kris dan Tao sebenarnya telah beberapa kali digelar. Namun kali ini, makan malam keluarga ini terasa begitu menyesakkan dan menyakitkan, bagi Kris namun begitu menggembirakan bagi Tao. Orang tua mereka masing masing memberi kejutan tak diharapkan Kris dengan mempercepat pernikahan mereka,yaitu tiga hari lagi. Dan mereka sudah sejak awal mengubah tanggal pada undangan Kris dan Tao.

Kris merasakan itu. Perasaan yang begitu menyakitkan. Namun ia tetap harus tersenyum didepan keluarganya. Ia belum sepenuhnya siap kehilangan Luhan. Dan kini hanya menghitung hari ia benar benar kehilangan permata nya itu.

Luhan masih tetap di apartemennya. Enggan untuk menunjukan dirinya. Bersembunyi dalam kesedihannya. Beberapa hari ia tak makan. Ia hanya minum air jika ia ingin. Selebihnya hanya ia gunakan untuk menangisi pria nya itu.

Luhan menginjakan kaki ke pintu apartemen. Banyak sekali kertas dan mawar tang sebagian busuk disana. Mungkin Kris melarang petugas kebersihan untuk membersihkannya. Namun apapun itu. Mawar itu hanyalah mawar perpisahan. Tak lebih dari itu.

Satu per satu kertas Kris ia baca. Semakin terisak hingga air mata menetes. Ia kini kehilangan semuanya.

Kakinya ia alihkan ke ruang tamu, dimana ia dan Kris terakhir bertemu. Luhan menemukan kotak indah bertuliskan nama pria nya. Ya, nama prianya dengan perempuan lain.

Perlahan ia buka pita kotak itu. Sambil membayangkan namanya yang berada di situ. Dibuat semakin menangis saat menyadari semua hanya mimpinya. Menangis semakin kencang. Air matanya semakin deras saat ia mengetahui tanggal pernikahan yang hanya berjarak tiga hari dari hari ini. Ini berarti Kris membohonginya. Kris tak lagi menginginkannya.

Luhan tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sahabatnya sekaligus sahabat Kris,ia tak enak kepada mereka jika ia tak menghadiri pernikahan Kris. Terutama sahabat mereka Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo selalu mengatakan dimana ada Kris maka harus ada Luhan. Dan kini Kyungsoo selalu memaksa Luhan menghadiri pernikahannya dengan harapan Kris berubah pikiran saat itu juga. Kyungsoo terlalu banyak melihat drama tak penting. Ia tak menyadari ia semakin menambah sakit perasaan mereka berdua. Dan ia berhasil karena Luhan telah berjanji akan menghadiri pernikahan Kris nya itu.

Keesokan harinya adalah jadwal Kris dan Tao untuk fitting baju pengantin mereka. Mereka memilih tema yang elegant namun sakral untuk pernikahan mereka. Tao sebenarnya tampak cantik dengan baju itu. Namun bagi Kris,jika Luhan yang menganakannya pasti akan lebih cantik. Kris pun sangat tampan memakai jas Putih itu. Siapapun pasti mengatakan mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi.

Setelah selesai fitting gaun yang akan ia gunakan mendampingi Kris di altar nanti, Tao mengajak Kris untuk ke mall untuk berbelanja beberapa barang. Sebenarnya Kris malas melakukannya. Namun apa salahnya membahagiakan calon istrinya sendiri.

Sementara Luhan kini lebih baik dari kemarin. Namun perasaan Luhan kini lebih mati. Meskipun wajahnya masih pucat,ia mengajak Kyungsoo untuk berbelanja pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk pernikahan Kris.

Luhan mulai belajar merelakan Kris. Luhan sudah memulai semuanya. Ia hanya kurang tau bagaimana caranya.

Kris dan Tao kini berasa di mall untuk berbelanja sepatu yang akan Tao kenakan di acara makan malam nanti. Ah jika itu Luhan,Kris pasti sudah menegur agar Luhan tak se boros itu. Namun sekarang Kris bersama Tao,yang ia sendiri tak memiliki perasaan sama sekali, jadi ia hanya membiarkannya berbelanja apapun. Jika Kris ditanya Tao tentang cocok tidak pakaiannya. Ia hanya menjawab "hmm" dan membiarkan Tao membelinya.

Sementara Luhan hanya duduk di kursi mall. Dan Kyungsoo,ah ia sangat cerewet saat memilihkan baju untuk Luhan.

"Kyung" Luhan yang semenjak beberapa hari lalu diam,kini akhirnya bicara.

"Hm? Ya? Kenapa lulu ku?" Kyungsoo menjawab sembari sibuk memilih baju untuk Luhan.

"Kau harus memilih pakaian terindah dan termahal untuk perpisahanku dengannya, maafkan aku. Tapi aku tak akan bisa bersatu lagi dengannya." Luhan tersenyum pahit.

"Tak akan seperti itu Lu. Yakinlah jika kalian memang berjodoh, Tuhan pasti akan mempertemukan kalian." Kyungsoo sekarang mulai beralih ke kursi Luhan.

"Itu berarti aku dan dia tak berjodoh." Luhan kembali tersenyum namun kali ini terasa lebih sesak.

"Kita tak tau semuanya Lu. Aku dan Kai dulu, perjalanan kita juga tak selalu mulus." Kyungsoo berusaha menghibur sahabatnya itu. Walaupun ia juga tau,tak mungkin Kris kembali dengan Luhan.

"Ah tak penting membahas ini. Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang senang hari ini. Aku traktir semua. Kita bebas minum hari ini." Luhan mengeluarkan topengnya dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa meng 'iya' kan permintaan temannya.

Saat keluar dari tempat untuk pakaian,Luhan tak sengaja menatap sepasang mata. Mata itu masih indah. Masih seperti dulu. Tak ada bekas menangis sama sekali. Malah terlihat bahagia. Kria telah melupakannya.

Pertemuan mereka bukan kesengajaan. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin sekali melarikan diri dari itu semua. Saat melihat Kris sekarang menggandeng tangan perempuan lain. Luhan kehilangan topengnya. Apalagi saat Tao dan Kris meminta mereka untuk makan siang bersama.

Disinilah mereka. Disebuah meja dengan empat orang dimana tiga diantaranya saling kenal dan satu sisanya yang sudah menghancurkan Luhan. Posisi Luhan tepat di depan Kris dan Kyungsoo didepan Tao.

"Whoaa, kita beruntung bertemu Kris disini. Benar kan Lu?" Kyungsoo adalah orang yang menjadikan mereka duduk bersama sekarang.

"Kris,siapa itu? Kenalkan kepada kami" Kyungsoo melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Entah ia terlalu polos atau bagaimana,yang jelas perasaan Luhan sekarang sangatlah sakit.

"Eungg emm ini kenalkan.. emm ini" Kris terbata mengenalkan calon istrinya itu. Ia enggan menyakiti perasaan Luhan dan perasaannya.

"Kenalkan aku calon istrinya. Namaku Tao. Senang bertemu kalian" Sebuah suara mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Semakin menyesakkan dada Luhan.

"Namaku Luhan. Senang bertemu kau juga. Semoga pernikahanmu nanti lancar dan semoga selalu bahagia" Luhan tersenyum pahit.

"Oh permisi,aku pergi ke toilet dulu." Luhan melanjutkan dan berjalan cepat ke toilet.

Kyungsoo mengetahui perasaan sahabatnya itu. Namun ia juga tak ingin hubungan Luhan dan Kris hancur. setidaknya mereka bisa menjadi teman. Dan walaupun itu sulit, ia tetap harus melakukannya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit mereka menanti Luhan yang tak kunjung keluar dari toilet. Sudah banyak sekali yang mereka bahas. Baik itu kondisi Luhan hingga persiapan pernikahan Kris. Kris tau sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih mengharapkannya untuk Luhan. Namun Kris tak dapat berbuat banyak. Takdir mereka bukan untuk bersama,atau setidaknya belum. Ia tak akan tau seperti apa kelanjutannya.

Telepon Kyungsoo bergetar dan ia meminta izin Kris dan Tao untuk mengangkatnya. Telepon itu dari Luhan. Benar,itu Luhan.

"K Kyung" suara Luhan serak seperti habis menangis.

"Maaf aku tak berpamitan dulu. Aku sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan ke suatu tempat. Aku baru ingat bahwa hari ini aku ada urusan penting. Maafkan aku." Luhan langsung mematikan telepon setelah itu. Dan Kyungsoo berani bersumpah bahwa Luhan kini sedang menangis.

"Tadi Luhan meneleponku. Katanya ia memiliki urusan penting. Dan uh ya, aku ditinggalkan disini. Jika dia tau kalau kekasihku pasti marah mengetahui wanita sepolos diriku ditinggal sendirian,dia pasti marah. Benarkan Kris" Kyungsoo mencoba mencairkan ekspresi Kris yang agak mengeras setelah mengetahui Luhan meninggalkannya.

"Tao, aku pamit dulu. Jaga Kris kami baik baik." Kyungsoo melanjutkannya sambil berusaha menelepon pacarnya,Kai.

Setelah Kyungsoo keluar cafe mall itu. Kris memutuskan untuk membawa Tao kembali dengan alasan ia sedang tak enak badan.

Sebenarnya ia bukan sedang tak enak badan. Ia hanya sedang hancur. Hancur hati nya. Ia tau Luhannya sedang menangis. Dan ia tak akan rela Luhan menangis sendiri. Ah tidak ia harus menemani Luhan.

Tanpa diduga Kris melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat ke apartemen Luhan. Tak peduli pengendara lain yang mengumpat di jalan karena ulahnya. Yang jelas ia harus bertemu Luhan.

Sampai di apartemen Luhan. Ia tak kunjung mendapat pintu yang terbuka. Akhirnya ia mencoba password yang sebenarnya sudah ia ketahui. Passwordnya adalah tanggal saat Kris dan Luhan pertama saling mengenal. Dan ternyata password itu tak diubah sama sekali oleh pemiliknya.

Perlahan kakinya menapak pada apartemen yang dulu selalu ia kunjungi. Namun suasana kali ini berbeda. Jantungnya masih berdebar. Namun debaran sakit ia dapatkan. Apartemennya berantakan. Sangat sangat berantakan. Ia sudah memasuki segala ruangan. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan Luhan.

Ruangan yang belum ia masuki hanyalah kamar Luhan.

Ia membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Pandangannya tak kunjung menemukan sosok mungil itu. Kamarnya begitu berantakan. Dan di pojok ruangan ia menemukan tisu berserakan. Ia yakin itu adalah tempat Luhan menangis.

Kris khawatir. Ia takut dengan perasaan Luhan saat ini.

Dan oh apa ini? Darah? Apakah Luhannya mimisan lagi? Kris menjadi sangat khawatir. Ia berlari keluar apartemen Luhan dan mencari cari keberadaan Luhan.

Mulai dari cafe langganan Luhan hingga mall tempat mereka bertemu lagi.

Namun nihil. Luhan tak ada dimanapun. Luhamnya menghilang. Sebelum memaafkannya.

Hingga Kris mengingat tempat dimana mereka pertama kali berkenalan. Di taman dekat kampus mereka dulu.

Kris melajukan mobilnya. Berharap gadis mungilnya disana.

 _Flashback_

Luhan payah. Kenapa ia meninggalkan mereka? Bukannya harusnya ia berbahagia karena mantan kekasihnya akan segera menikah. Mengapa saar ia mengucapkan selamat rasanya sangat sesak.

Luhan tak tau kemana tujuannya sekarang. Yang ia tau adalah ia ingin menjauh dari Kris nya itu.

Hingga ia tak sadar mengemudikan mobilnya ke sebuah taman. Taman dimana ia dan Kris pertama kali bertemu. Tempat dimana ia sering tertawa dan bercanda di tempat itu.

Luhan bukannya masih berharap. Ia hanya ingin membayangkan semuanya. Karena itu membuatnya bahagia. Namun saat ia sadar bahwa Kris tak lagi miliknya. Sesak itu menjalari dada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, tertawa, menangis disitu. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia tak tau kepada siapa ia harus menumpahkan emosinya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur di rumput taman. Tak peduli orang orang melihatinya dengan pandangan aneh. Sambil sesekali terisak. Sesekali dari hidungnya juga keluar darah segar tanda dari Luhan yang terlalu lelah.

Ia menatap bintang. Menceritakan semuanya. Dan ia bergantian menatap bulan. Bertanya tentang nasibnya. Berharap bintang dan bulan kini berbaik hati menolongnya. Luhan sedang hancur,namun ia tak memiliki satu pun teman untuk membangkitkannya. Apakah ia harus pergi ke bar setiap malam dan mabuk setiap hari? Ah kuno.

Luhan kini tak dapat lagi menangis. Ia tak memiliki ekspresi. Wajahnya seperti orang gila.

Ia menyadari haru sudah cukup gelap ah atau sangat gelap. Ia sebaiknya pulang. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan kekuatan yang masih ia miliki. Karena menangis tadi membuat tubuhnya benar benar lemas. Dengan heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi ia berusaha berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Namun ia ternyata ia sudah tak kuat. Kakinya tak lagi mau menahan badan mungil Luhan. Apalagi kaki kanan Luhan yang dari tadi ia tekuk.

Luhan menjerit. Ia bersiap merasakan pukulan tanah. Memejamkan matanya dan bersiap merasakan sakit pada bagian belakangnya.

Namun tidak sampai tanah. Tubuhnya ditangkap seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya seperti ini. Mengapa ia disini malam begini.

"K-kris"

 _Flashback End_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Ah gagal angst banget ya:'D

Ya mau gimana lagi. Namanya masih anak ingusan. Banyak typo. Dan aku tau kok ini ga menarik:'v

Sekian:v


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

Luhan payah. Kenapa ia meninggalkan mereka? Bukannya harusnya ia berbahagia karena mantan kekasihnya akan segera menikah. Mengapa saat ia mengucapkan selamat rasanya sangat sesak.

Luhan tak tau kemana tujuannya sekarang. Yang ia tau adalah ia ingin menjauh dari Kris nya itu.

Hingga ia tak sadar mengemudikan mobilnya ke sebuah taman. Taman dimana ia dan Kris pertama kali bertemu. Tempat dimana ia sering tertawa dan bercanda di tempat itu.

Luhan bukannya masih berharap. Ia hanya ingin membayangkan semuanya. Karena itu membuatnya bahagia. Namun saat ia sadar bahwa Kris tak lagi miliknya. Sesak itu menjalari dada Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, tertawa, menangis disitu. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia tak tau kepada siapa ia harus menumpahkan emosinya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur di rumput taman. Tak peduli orang orang melihatinya dengan pandangan aneh. Sambil sesekali terisak. Sesekali dari hidungnya juga keluar darah segar tanda dari Luhan yang terlalu lelah.

Ia menatap bintang. Menceritakan semuanya. Dan ia bergantian menatap bulan. Bertanya tentang nasibnya. Berharap bintang dan bulan kini berbaik hati menolongnya. Luhan sedang hancur,namun ia tak memiliki satu pun teman untuk membangkitkannya. Apakah ia harus pergi ke bar setiap malam dan mabuk setiap hari? Ah kuno.

Luhan kini tak dapat lagi menangis. Ia tak memiliki ekspresi. Wajahnya seperti orang gila.

Ia menyadari hari sudah cukup gelap ah atau sangat gelap. Ia sebaiknya pulang. Ia berusaha berdiri dengan kekuatan yang masih ia miliki. Karena menangis tadi membuat tubuhnya benar benar lemas. Dengan heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi ia berusaha berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Namun ia ternyata ia sudah tak kuat. Kakinya tak lagi mau menahan badan mungil Luhan. Apalagi kaki kanan Luhan yang dari tadi ia tekuk.

Luhan menjerit. Ia bersiap merasakan pukulan tanah. Memejamkan matanya dan bersiap merasakan sakit pada bagian belakangnya.

Namun tidak sampai tanah. Tubuhnya ditangkap seseorang. Seseorang yang membuatnya seperti ini. Mengapa ia disini malam begini.

"K-kris"

Flashback End

WE CAN START IT

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Disini mereka berdua sekarang. Di pinggir sungai indah dekat kampus dimana mereka berdua saling mengutarakan perasaan mereka dan tempat dimana mereka saling berkeluh kesah.

Namun tak ada salah satu pun diantara mereka yang sekedar membuka mulutnya. Kris hanya menatap Luhan,sedangkan Luhan pandangannya hanya mengarah ke bawah. Ia serasa seperti orang mati sekarang. Perasaannya benar benar membeku. Bahkan untuk menatap mata Kris pun ia tak berani. Air mata nya yang sudah kering,enggan menampakkan diri lagi. Luhan seperti hancur.

Kris mengeluarkan teleponnya. Menghubungi sebuah nomor yang Luhan pun tak tau kepada siapa telepon itu.

Namun tak lama, Luhan menatap teleponnya yang berdering. Luhan tak tau apa maksud dari Kris.

"Kau tidak mengganti nomor teleponmu. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah menjawab telepon dariku? Atau sekedar membalas pesan dariku?" Kris mulai berbicara. Ia tak dapat berbohong,hatinya sangat sesak.

Luhan tetap membisu. Tak tau harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Bahkan lebih parah dari mengabaikan teleponku. Kau meninggalkanku saat kita bertemu di mall tadi. Dan kau malah pergi ke taman dengan cuaca dingin. Apa maksudmu? Kau ingin mati? Bukan begini caranya. Kalau kau mati begini,kau sama saja ikut membunuhku karena rasa bersalahku." Kris melanjutkan bicaranya. Kali ini ia tak dapat lagi membendung emosi sekaligus kekhawatirannya. Kris yang bodoh membiarkan Luhan sendirian sedangkan ia asyik memikirkan pernikahannya dengan perempuan lain.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan bersama brengsek itu" suara Luhan parau menandakan ia tak punya lagi banyak tenaga.

"Dan aku tak ingin mati. Setidaknya sebelum melihatmu bahagia. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Karna jika kau hanya merasa bersalah itu berarti kau sudah tidak benar benar mencintaiku" sambung Luhan yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil dengan sisa tenaganya.

Namun belum sepenuhnya berdiri, Luhan kembali ambruk. Semuanya gelap. Luhan pingsan sekarang.

Mata rusa nya perlahan ia kedipkan. Namun aneh, Luhan telah berada di apartemennya dengan selimut tebal dan ah ia benar benar tak menyangka rumahnya bisa sebersih ini. Tak salah lagi, Kris lah yang melakukan semua ini. Luhan membenarkan hal itu.

Saat Luhan bangun,matahari telah bersinar silau. Tandanya sekarang sudah pagi. Hari sudah berganti dan besok adalah hari penting,hari penting bagi Kris. Karena ia telah bertemu dengan takdirnya.

Luhan sudah enggan mengharapkan Kris. Tak peduli hasutan Kyungsoo. Namun Luhan berniat untuk kembali ke China setelah menghadiri pernikahan Kris. Ia ingin bersama sama keluarganya.

Lupakan Luhan yang lelah. Berpindah ke Kris. Ia lebih buruk dari sebelumnya. Hari ini pasti akan ia lewati dengan kemarahan. Hatinya sedang tak baik. Dan keluarganya malah meyakini kalau Kris seperti itu karena hari ini ia tak dapat bertemu calon istrinya.

Ya, besok adalah saat dimana Kris dan Tao mengikat hubungan mereka. Tinggal hitungan jam Kris sudah menjadi milik Tao. Kris mungkin terlalu baik jika menerima tawaran keluarga tirinya. Ah Kris malang.

Luhan hari ini memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan mengajak Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo malah ingin mengajak Kai karena sebenarnya hari ini ia berencana berjalan jalan berdua dengan Kai. Kai dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Kris dan Luhan. Tepatnya Kai lebih dekat dengan Kris dan Kyungsoo lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Itulah mengapa Kyungsoo selalu mengharapkan Kris dan Luhan menjadi pasangan.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Kai sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pergi. Namun lucunya mereka tak tau kemana mereka pergi. Hingga mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke mall tempat mereka dan Kris biasanya bertemu.

Pertama mereka ke cafe andalan mereka. Luhan memesan minuman kesukaannya bubble tea dan emm Kai dan Kyungsoo, sepertinya mereka sedang ingin berhemat kali ini. Namun setelah Luhan mengatakan kalau ia yang akan membayar semua, Kai langsung memesan banyak makanan dengan alasan agar baby Kyung nya itu menjadi lebih gendut dan lucu. Ah pasangan aneh.

"Luluu" Kai memanggil Luhan yang sedang melamun.

"Oh em ada apa Kai? Apa kau ingin memesan makanan lagi? Ah tak perlu izin lagi. Kita sudah bersahabat lama. Pesanlah sesukamu." Luhan menjawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Lu aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu denganmu. Bolehkah?" Kai kembali bertanya.

"Baby jangan bertanya terlalu banyak. Luhan kita sedang ingin bersenang senang sekarang. Iya kan lu?" Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan yang bukan untuknya.

"Ah tak apa Kyung. Tanyakan saja. Tapi jangan tanya kenapa bisa batu itu keras. Karena aku tak tau jawabannya" Luhan mencoba untuk bercanda namun ia sendiri pun tak dapat merasakan tawa karena ia tau pertanyaan Kai pasti akan berhubungan dengan Kris.

"Ah maafkan aku. Tapi apa kau tau apa alasan Kris menerima pernikahannya dengan Tao? Apa kau tau semua ini adalah perjodohan?" Kai mulai bertanya.

Kyungsoo merasa tak enak karena kekasihnya lembali mengungkit tentang Kris kepada Luhan. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, Luhan juga telah menyetujuinya. Dan Luhan pun juga harus mengerti semuanya agar Luhan tidak terlalu membenci Kris karena setidaknya mereka masih bisa menjadi sahabat. Ya, Kyungsoo memang telah mendengar semua ceritanya dari Kai.

"Asal kau tau Kai, aku tak pernah mau mendengar suara Kris. Walaupun ia akan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tetap tak ingin mengetahuinya." Luhan menjawab.

"Perusahaan yang sebentar lagi diwariskan ke Kris akan bangkrut. Dan Tao adalah jalan satu satunya agar perusahaan itu tetap berdiri" Kai mulai menjelaskan.

"Ya,dan aku yang menjadi korbannya" Luhan tersenyum pahit.

"Kris juga memiliki alasan mengapa ia menerima perjodohan itu."

"Ya,alasannya pasti karena gadis itu lebih cantik dan sexy"

"Ah aku tau kau sangat tersakiti disini. Namun bukan itu. Itu semua karena Kris merupakan anak yang diadopsi keluarganya. Kris merasa sangat berterimakasih kepada keluarganya dan bagaimanapun ini adalah jalan satu satunya untuk membalaskan jasa mereka. Sebenarnya Kris masih mencintaimu. Kris selalu menginginkanmu. Kris tak pernah benar benar melupakanmu." Kai menjelaskan.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku dilibatkan dan aku paling tersakiti." Jawab Luhan menahan tangis.

"Kris lebih tersakiti dibandingkan kau. Ah dan jika kau tau, Kris memiliki seorang adik yang benar benar tak inginkan kehadirannya karena ia tau kalau Kris hanyalah anak angkat dan dijadikan pewaris. Masalah Kris tidak hanya pada dirimu. Ah jika boleh,aku ingin mendoakannya agar mati saja. Ia sangat kasihan asal kau tau" Kai melanjutkan ceriranya.

"Kris membohongiku lagi. Kris tak pernah bercerita tentang adiknya. Wah bahkan aku baru tau sekarang. Dia benar benar jahat. Bodohnya aku yang menangisinya." Luhan tersenyum se pahit pahitnya. Ia telah mati rasa terhadap Kris. Dan tanpa bertanya apapun lagi tentang Kris,Luhan berpamitan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Ya,alasan untuk menghindari Kris lagi. Baik itu adalah Kris atau pembicaraan tentang Kris, sebisa mungkin Luhan akan menjauh.

Hari itu telah terlewati. Sekarang adalah hari penting bagi Kris dan Tao. Hari ini mereka akan mengikat janji di altar dengan sakral. Janji yang dipaksakan. Tanpa sedikitpun kemauan.

Tao bersiap siap,berdandan sedari tadi. Tao mengenakan make up yang elegant,membentuk hidung mancung dan dagunya. Semakin meniruskan pipinya. Membawa warna pink dan putih menjadi satu. Wajahnya seperti bidadari ditambah gaun yang semakin menonjolkan kesexyannya. Siapapun yang melihat Tao pasti akan terpesona.

Sedangkan Kris. Dengan wajah yang,yahh masam memang. Mau bagaimana lagi. Takdir telah membawanya ke sini,di ruang rias. Kris membayangkan jika ia berada di tempat ini bersama dengan Luhan. Pasti rasanya akan berbeda. Ah ia belum bisa melupakan Luhan. Seperti diantara mereka terdapat suatu ikatan. Sebenarnya begitupun dengan Luhan,namun namanya perempuan Luhan pasti lebih mudah tersakiti.

Ah ya kita melupakan Kris yang telah mengenakan jas putih dengan indah. Kaki jenjang dan wajah tampannya pasti membuat siapapun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kris. Dengan kemeja pink dan jas putihnya, Kris siap berjanji untuk hidup yang baru.

Bibirnya sedikit dibeli warna pink sehingga ia tak terlihat pucat. Ya memang setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Luhan, ia terlihat lebih pucat.

Luhan tengah bersiap siap sekarang. Tangannya sudah lelah memoles wajah yang selalu gagal karena air mata yang selalu menetes. Seharusnya ia bahagia karena Kris nya akan berbahagia. Jika dipikir pikir,benar juga kata Kyungsoo. Ia harus menghadiri pernikahan Kris sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dan akan lama tak bertemu lagi dengan Kris.

Luhan akan mengenakan dress berwarna putih dengan hiasan pita pink. Rambutnya ia bentuk sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat kesan manis sekaligus lucu. Ya, siapapun yang melihat Luhan pasti tidak akan mengira umurnya telah lebih dari dua puluh tahun. Namun sayangnya, mata Luhan tak secerah biasanya. Warna merah menghantui mata Luhan. Dan oh jangan lupakan kantung mata Luhan. Walaupun ia sudah menutupinya dengan make up yang ia kenakan,namun masih tampak jika ia habis menangis.

Luhan berencana datang bersama Kai dan Kyungsoo. Ia juga berencana untuk sekaligus berpamitan untuk kembali ke keluarganya di China. Setidaknya disana ia bisa bekerja di perusahaan agar melupakan perasaannya.

Luhan, Kai, dan Kyungsoo telah sampai di tempat Kris dan Tao akan mengikat janji. Hal yang mereka lakukan pertama adalah menuju tempat sahabatnya berdandan sekaligus memberi selamat. Kai dan Kyungsoo tau, Luhan pasti akan memaafkan Kris kali ini. Mereka yakin karena daridulu Luhan adalah sosok yang dewasa.

Mereka masuk ke ruangan Kris. Melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu akan mendahului mereka menuju altar. Kris yang tengah duduk pun langsung melihat pintu yang tiba tiba terbuka. Ia tak menyangka para sahabatnya akan datang. Ya Kai, Kyungsoo dan ah apa itu Luhan? Ia sekarang hanya bisa berdoa semoga Luhan dapat memaafkannya.

"Wah Kris. Kau sangat tampan. Ah tapi lihat saja saat aku yang berdiri mengikat janji dengan baby Kyung pasti aku lebih tampan" Kai merangkul Kris yang dibalas oleh Kris

Kris pun hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kai itu. Ia tau Kai dan Kyungsoo lah yang berhasil membujuk Luhan agar mau menemuinya kali ini.

"Hai Kris. Kami kesini untuk memberimu selamat. Dan kau malah melelehkan hatiku. Ah kau tampan sekali." Giliran Kyungsoo berbicara.

"Terimakasih kalian. Ah aku tak ingin nanti diserang Kai,Kyung. Jadi maaf aku tak dapat menerima cintamu." Kekeh Kris menanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Ah oppa kau menghancurkan hatiku." Kyungso memegangi dadanya berlaku seperti orang yang sedang sakit hati.

"Huh drama macam apa ini. Hey baby Kyung kau itu sudah memiliki kekasih yang lebih tampan dari tiang listrik ini. Ah apa apaan ini aku bahkan ingin memarahimu. Keluar bersamaku." Kai yang mulai frustasi mengajak Kyungsoo keluar ruangan itu.

Kini tersisa Luhan dan Kris.

"H- hai Kris. Selamat atas pernikahanmu. S- semoga bahagia selalu" Luhan menjabat tangan Kris. "bersama dia." Luhan melanjutkan bicaranya.

Kris tak kunjung mbalas jabatan tangan Luhan. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandangi Luhannya dengan firasat yang tidak enak.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau masih bisa bersamaku. Sebagai sahabatku." Kris menjelaskan namun tak dapat dibohongi kata kata itu sangat menyakiti hati mereka.

"Tak bisa. Aku akan pergi jauh. Berpura pura saja aku tak pernah mengenalmu dan kau tak pernah mengenalku. Saling melupakan kadang adalah jalan terbaik. Kau pergi,jadi untuk apa aku tetap tinggal. Dan itu alasanku kesini. Aku harap ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." Luhan tersenyum namun beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan sebuah bibir yang menempel tepat pada bibirnya.

Ya,ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Namun rasanya, kali ini sangat sakit sekali. Hati mereka sama sama sesak. Entah karena Luham kehilangan sosok kekasih sekaligus kakak untuknya dan sebaliknya atau bagaimana. Yang jelas ciuman ini menyiksa. Bagaimana bibir Kris menyesapi bibir Luhan. Bagaimana Kris mendorong tengkuk Luhan agar mendekat padanya. Menandakan Kris enggan kehilangan Luhan.

Beberapa menit mereka berciuman. Hingga mereka kehabisan nafas dan saling melepas. Luhan berjalan perlahan ke belakang. Menyeka air mata dan yang terakhir ia tersenyum kepada Kris. Pada akhirnya Luhan tetap pergi. Dan Luhan setidaknya telah lega karena mereka telah benar benar saling meninggalkan.

Kris yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin jauh sampai akhirnya menghilang. Ia tak dapat melakukan sesuatu lagi agar Luhannya tak pergi. Toh,sejak awal memang Ia lah yang meninggalkan Luhan. Sekarang Kris hanya dapat berharap Luhan kelak bahagia. Namun ia juga berharap ia dapat sekedar bersahabat dengan Luhan. Ya, bersahabat. Namun sepertinya Luhan tak ingin. Disinilah Kris yang egois muncul. Bagaimanapun Kris harus tetap dekat dengan Luhan.

Acara telah dimulai. Kris telah berdiri di altar. Menunggu Tao yang sedang bersiap berjalan ke altar bersama dengan ayahnya. Hingga Tao keluar menuju altar, semua pandangan teralih ke Tao yang sangat cantik dengan gaun putih dan pinknya itu. Tak terkecuali dengan Luhan yang sengaja memilih tempat di depan. Ia ingin melihat Kris benar benar meninggalkannya. Ah sekarang perasaannya telah mati. Hanya sakit yang tersisa. Ia sudah benci namun ia tak bisa benci. Suliy menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang. Dan Kris, dia tak menyangka Tao calon istrinya itu seperti bidadari. Namun entah mengapa ia membayangkan Luhan yang mengenakan gaun itu dan mendampinginya di altar kali ini.

Tao sampai di altar, lengannya diberikan kepada Kris. Ayahnya mengucapkan kata kata yang intinya menitipkan Tao kepada Kris. Agar Kris menyayanginya selamanya. Kris menerima itu. Kris berjanji kepada ayah Tao untuk menyayangi Tao.

Dan sekarang adalah saat untuk Kris dan Tao mengucapkan janji suci mereka. Janji yang tak boleh mereka ingkari. Mereka telah mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Dan sekarang mereka telah menjadi sepasang suami istri. Ikatan yang sangat erat untuk mereka agar mereka tak terpisahkan.

Para undangan meminta mereka untuk berciuman.

Kris mendekatkan wajah nya dan Tao. Perlahan menempelkan bibir mereka. Saling menyesap bibir satu sama lain. Namun bagi Kris,rasanya hambar. Tak ada sesuatu yang istimewa. Tak ada perasaan yang membara. Dan ia sesegera mungkin melepas ciuman itu.

Sedangkan Luhan, sebenarnya ia telah meninggalkan tempatnya saat Kris sedang berciuman dengan Tao. Dadanya sangat sesak. Ia tak dapat bernafas. Ia tak mau lagi melanjutkan perasaan sakit itu. Sakit.

Luhan memilih untuk menjauh. Pergi. Beberapa tahun kalau bisa. Ia tak ingin bertemu lagi dengan Korea. Setidaknya untuk beberapa tahun.

Luhan sebenarnya telah memesan tiket jauh hari. Ia berangkat ke China hari ini. Dan itu, Luhan tak memberi tau orang tua nya jika ia akan pulang ke China. Ia sama sekali tal berniat.

Kris menyadari Luhan yang telah pergi. Ya, setelah acara itu selesai, Kris tak lagi melihat keberadaan Luhan. Bahkan Kai dan Kyungsoo pun tak tau. Mobil Luhan ia tinggalkan dengan kunci kontak ia titipkan kepada Kai. Ya, Kai mendapatkan mobil gratis.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana seharusnya Kris dan Tao menikmati hari hari dimana pasangan yang baru menikah sedang berbunga bunga. Namun tidak bagi Tao dan Kris, Kris yang sedari tadi melamun membuat Tao hanya bisa terdiam.

Telepon Kris berbunyi. Namun Kris yang sedang melamun di balkon tidak menyadarinya. Dan kebetulan sekali Tao sedang berada di dekat telepon itu berniat mengangkat telepon itu. Ia tak berfikir jika nantinya Kris akan marah kepadanya. Toh, juga ia sekarang adalah istri Kris.

Belum sempat tangan Tao sampai ke benda kotak tersebut, Kris sudah merebutnya dulu dari Tao.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan telepon ini?" Kris mematikan telepon itu dan menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Aku hanya ingin tau itu dari siapa. Lagipula ponselmu sudah berbunyi dari tadi dan aku ingin memberikannya kepadamu" Tao menjelaskan.

"Terserah kau saja.

Tapi aku mohon, kau memang istriku tapi tolong jangan terlalu mencampuri urusanku. Aku akan menuruti semua permintaanmu." Kris memohon kepada Tao.

"Aku ingin aku memilikimu. Dan ya, kapan kita akan berbulan madu?" Pertanyaan Tao membuat Kris memijat kepalanya. Ia pusing dengan takdirnya.

"Aku akan lakukan jika aku tak sibuk. Aku harus mengurusi perusahaan dulu. Sudah kan?" Jelas Kris.

"Aku sangat menyukai anak kecil." Perkataan Tao membuat Kris seketika mematung. Ia tau maksud Tao.

"Lalu? Kita bisa memilikinya." Kris menjawab santai. Namun dalam hatinya,ia ingin mengumpat karena bukan dengan Luhan lah takdirnya.

"Aku tak ingin memilikinya dalam waktu dekat Kris. Kau tau aku sedang sangat sibuk tahun ini. Aku akan jarang berada di rumah ini Kris." Balas Tao.

Kris diam diam bersyukur. Ia belum sepenuhnya benar bemar terikat kencang dengan Tao.

Hingga malam tiba,Kris tak menolak tidur bersama Tao. Karena toh Tao juga istrinya. Ia harus rela berbagi ranjang.

Namum sedari tadi ponsel Kris tak berhenti berdering. Telepom yang biasanya Kris abaikan karena jika ia mengangkatnya, hanya caci maki yang ia dapat.

Walaupun Kris adalah kakaknya, namun ia sangat tak suka pada Kris. Apalagi saat mengetahui Kris lah yang akan mewarisi perusahaan. Brengsek,pikirnya.

Ya,dia adalah Oh Sehun. Adik bungsu di keluarga Oh. Ia sangat berambisi menguasai perusahaan. Ia tak pernah memikirkan wanita karena seluruh hidupnya ia abdikan untuk belajar agar ia dapat memiliki perusahaan. Ia pintar memang, namun satu kelemahannya yaitu kasih sayang dari orang tua nya.

Orang tua Sehun lebih mementingkan perusahaan daripada dirinya. Bahkan ia dititipkan pada seorang pengasuh saat masih kecil. Berbeda dengan Kris yang sejak kecil memang dididik untuk menjadi pewaris. Itulah mengapa rasa iri timbul pada Sehun. Ia merasa diasingkan padahal ia lah anak kandung yang sebenarnya.

Kris merasa kalah. Setelah merasa Tao telah tidur, ia mengangkat telepon adiknya itu.

"Brengsek sialan kau. Undurkan dirimu dari nama pewaris itu Kris." Sehun memulai dengan nada yang tidak wajar.

"Kenapa? Ngomong ngomong bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sudah lama di Amerika." Kris mencoba ramah pada adiknya. Bagaimanapun ia juga merasa orang tuanya telah pilih kasih.

"Brengsek tak usah sok perhatian. Sekali bajingan kau tetap bajingan asal kau tau." Sehun semakin emosi.

"Apa yang kau katakan adikku?"

"Kau menikahi Tao agar ibu dan ayah berterima kasih kepadamu kan. Kau mencari cari perhatian mereka. Kau ah brengsek sialan. Kau hanya anak buangan brengsek. Pergi kau dari keluargaku." Sehun semakin menjadi. Bagaimanapun kirang kasih sayangerupakan hal yang besar.

"Aku yang dijodohkan. Dan asal kau tau jika aku bisa, aku akan menolaknya." Kris yang sudah lelah berdebat menutup teleponnya.

Namun tak ia sadari Tao mendengar semuanya.

"Ya,aku sudah menyadari dari awal. Kau memiliki seorang kekasih. Maafkan aku menghancurkan kalian. Dan ah untuk permintaanku, aku ingin kau membuang jauh jauh perempuanmu itu dari hidupmu. Kalau bisa, buanglah seperti adikmu itu." Suara Tao mengagetkan Kris.

"Aku tak membuang Sehun. Dia pergi sendiri." Kris menjelaskan.

Tao memeluk Kris dan Kris pun hanya bisa diam. Inilah ia sekarang. Seorang laki laki yang telah berpemilik. Namun apapun itu, Kris teraplah Kris yang egois. Kris inginkan Luhan tetap disisinya. Dan malam ini Kris memikirkan caranya agar Luhan tetap berada di dekatnya.

Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam. Kris menghabiskan berjam jam memikirkan Luhan. Dan memikirkan bagaimana Tao meminta ia meminta membuang Luhan seperti Sehun. Ah apa? Membuang Luhan seperti Sehun. Mengapa ia tak menyatukan Sehun dan Luhan, ia juga bisa meminta orang tuanya agar Ia dan Sehun tinggal di satu rumah. Dengan begitu ia juga tinggal bersama Luhan. Dan ia bisa diam diam saling mencintai.

Ide licik itu muncul dikepala Kris.

Dengan cepat Kris mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon ibunya. Ia memberitahu ibunya tentang perusahaan yang dimiliki Luhan. Dan menceritakan Luhan kepada orang tuanya. Ia bercerita dan menghasut ibunya agar ibunya menjodohkan Sehim dengan gadis itu. Kris pun meminta ibunya untuk meminta Sehun tinggal di rumahnya dengan alasan agar mereka menjadi dekat.

Dan ibu Kris menerima permintaan Kris dengan cepat. Kris pun tertawa kecil. Membayangkan bagaimana akhirnya nanti.

"Permainan baru akan dimulai,Lu. Ku tunggu kau." Kris berbicara sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu kembali ke tempat tidur menyusul Tao ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ToBeContinued

Typo bertebaran yuhuu. Maafin ya karna ini ngetik pake HP. Laptop sejak lama sudah rusak uhuk. Itu udah cukup panjang loh:v dan ya masih sama kayak kemaren, ini cerita masih saja gajee.

Kris nya maaf ya aku buat gitu.

Oiya, Kyungsoo dan Kai nya ini kan sahabat Kris sama Luhan. Jadi mereka tau mereka pacaran itu gimana,menurut mereka cocok. Maksud sebenernya dari mereka itu adalah biar Luhan dan Kris seenggaknya nggak saling membenci gitu, tapi mungkin mereka nggak tau ya caranya itu nyakitin Luhan hikss.

Nah, ini Sehun nya udah aku munculin tapi sedikit dulu yaa wkwk. Dan kayaknya chapter 3 bakalan banyak HunHan moment uwuw

Dan lagi, makasih buat yang udah banyak review ke ff ini. Ya, yang mampir mampir aja, yuk review yuk.

Oiya,menurut kalian ratingnya kalo dinaikin gimana ya? Terus caranya gimana ya? Wkwk masih anak ingusan ini soalnya.

Yang mau kenalan yuk ini pin bbm aku D10559C3.

Duhh panjang banget ini ternyata, ok sekian dan terimakasih wkwk


	3. Chapter 3

Detik berganti menit. Menit berganti jam. Kris menghabiskan berjam jam memikirkan Luhan. Dan memikirkan bagaimana Tao meminta ia meminta membuang Luhan seperti Sehun. Ah apa? Membuang Luhan seperti Sehun. Mengapa ia tak menyatukan Sehun dan Luhan, ia juga bisa meminta orang tuanya agar Ia dan Sehun tinggal di satu rumah. Dengan begitu ia juga tinggal bersama Luhan. Dan ia bisa diam diam saling mencintai.

Ide licik itu muncul dikepala Kris.

Dengan cepat Kris mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon ibunya. Ia memberitahu ibunya tentang perusahaan yang dimiliki Luhan. Dan menceritakan Luhan kepada orang tuanya. Ia bercerita dan menghasut ibunya agar ibunya menjodohkan Sehim dengan gadis itu. Kris pun meminta ibunya untuk meminta Sehun tinggal di rumahnya dengan alasan agar mereka menjadi dekat.

Dan ibu Kris menerima permintaan Kris dengan cepat. Kris pun tertawa kecil. Membayangkan bagaimana akhirnya nanti.

"Permainan baru akan dimulai,Lu. Ku tunggu kau." Kris berbicara sambil tersenyum kecil. Lalu kembali ke tempat tidur menyusul Tao ke alam mimpi.

WE CAN START IT

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Hari sudah pagi. Semburat matahari telah menghampiri. Pagi ini merupakan pagi baru bagi pasangan baru itu. Ya, Kris dan Tao. Sepertinya pagi ini berbeda untuk mereka berdua. Karena lengan kekar Kris yang melingkar sempurna pada Tao. Kris sendiri tidak menyadari posisi tidurnya yang seperti itu. Ia takut bahwa posisi tidurnya tidak nyaman bagi Tao. Tapi nyatanya Tao tetap bertahan hingga pagi di pelukan Kris.

"Selamat pagi Kris." Suara Tao menyambut Kris, dengan posisi yang masih di atas ranjang.

"Ah pagi Tao, maafkan posisi tidurku semalam jika kau tak nyaman." Kris meminta maaf kepada Tao.

"Tak apa, lagipula kau suamiku, kau berhak atas diriku."

Mendengar jawaban Tao, Kris langsung mengalihkan tubuhnya ke kursi dekat meja. Tak lama kemudian ia mandi dan bersiap ke kantor.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku? Tentu saja aku akan mandi. Lagipula aku harus ke kantor." Jelas Kris.

"Baiklah"

Kris beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Tetesan air membasahi seluruh tubuh Kris. Kris menikmatinya, menikmati rasa tenang yang ia dapatkan saat itu.

Didalam kamar mandi Kris berfikir, apakah ia harus menceritakan ide busuknya itu kepada Tao atau tidak. Karena ia takut Tao akan marah atau bahkan mencelakai Luhan. Apakah ia harus bersama dengan Luhan? Pertanyaan itu terus menghantui kepala Kris. Kenapa Tuhan memberi banyak cobaan jika ia memang harus bersama Luhan? Ah Kris telah sesak memikirkannya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Kris mencium aroma masakan yang mungkin cukup lezat. Tak ia elak, tebakannya Tao sedang memasak di dapur.

Rupanya Tao juga pandai memasak. Kris merasa cukup diuntungkan dengan keberadaan Tao. Ah lagi lagi Kris yang senang memanfaatkan orang lain muncul.

Kris menemukan pakaiannya lengkap dengan style yang cukup indah telah disiapkan untuknya. Tao memang seorang model. Jadi tak salah lagi jika ia menyiapkan pakaian yang sangat cocok dengan Kris.

Kris yang beruntung.

…

Sementara Luhan. Ia sendiri sudah sangat lama bekerja di perusahaannya sendiri. Walaupun hanya sebagai asisten direktur,yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri. Luhan memiliki banyak sekali pekerjaan karena ayahnya melimpahkan setidaknya lebih banyak pekerjaan untuk Luhan daripada ia urus sendiri. Bukannya tanpa maksud, namun ia ingin Luhan belajar dari pengalamannya.

Sudah seharusnya memang Ayah Luhan, Xi Young menghabiskan waktunya untuk menukmati masa nya tanpa urusan bisnis. Ia telah bosan. Dan Luhan lah penerusnya. Setidaknya ia adalah anak satu satunya yang ia miliki. Mungkin.

Masa muda tuan Xi memang tak indah. Pilihannya yang merupakan istrinya saat ini memiliki banyak rintangan saat berhubungan dengannya. Salah satunya karena perempuan lain yang mencintai tuan Xi.

Kisah rumit memang, dan hal itu sepertinya diwariskan pada anak semata wayangnya.

 _Flashback_

Luhan kini termenung di pesawat. Memikirkan apakah sahabat sahabatnya akan memaafkannya yang pergi begitu saja. Pasalnya Luhan memang belum memberitahu Kris dan Kyungsoo bahwa ia akan pergi ke China. Sementara Kris, Luhan yakin ia tak akan membiarkannya pergi ke China. Yang Kris ketahui mungkin Luhan hanyalah pergi melupakannya, buka benar benar pergi.

Di pesawat, Luhan bertemu dengan seorang pramugari. Luhan menelisik bagaimana rupa sang pramugari. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya.

Luhan tak kunjung ingat. Ia ingin sekali merutuki daya ingatnya yang dibawah rata rata itu. Ya, terkadang Luhan dapat menjelma menjadi sosok pelupa yang mengesalkan, terkadang Luhan bisa juga menjadi sosok yang _innoncent_ yang menggemaskan, dan percayalah Luhan juga dapat menjadi sosok yang berfikir dewasa.

Hingga pramugari itu menyapanya. Rupanya ia masih mengingat dengan jelas sesosok Luhan.

"Permisi, benar anda Nona Lu? Ah maaf tapi sepertinya aku pernah bertemu denganmu."

Sapaan pramugari bermata bulan sabit itu terdengar jelas oleh Luhan.

Ia tak salah. Ia pernah bertemu perempuan itu. Dan dengam seragam yang sama seingatnya. Tapi ia tidak dalam pesawat menuju China, tetapi pesawat menuju Jepang.

"Ya, aku bisa mengingatmu. Tapi maaf aku lupa dengan namamu." Luhan sedikit terkekeh.

"Kenapa anda pergi sendirian? Kemana pasangan anda?." Ah bibirnya tak dapat dikendalikan.

Luhan hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia sekarang ingat, kalau ia bertemu pramugari itu saat berlibur dengan Kris.

"Ah maaf nona. Seharusnya aku tak bertanya hal hal pribadi denganmu, maafkan aku." Perempuan itu meminta maaf kepada Luhan karena bagaimanapun, ia tak berhak menanyakan hal itu kepada Luhan.

"Tak apa, kita bisa berteman sehingga kau tak perlu terlalu formal kepadaku. Aku akan beri nomor pribadiku kepadamu. Dan ya, kita berteman." Luhan meminta Pramugari itu menjadi temannya.

"Ah baiklah." Peamugari itu menjawab.

"Tunggu dulu" Luhan menghentikan pramugari itu saat ia akan melangkahkan kaki menuju kabin pesawat.

"Aku masih belum ingat namamu." Luhan terkekeh menatapnya.

"Namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun." Pramugari itu menjawab seraya tersenyum membentuk bulan sabit yang indah pada kedua matanya. Ia adalah orang Korea.

 _Flashback End_

…

Dua insan kini sedang beradu mulut. Pasangan baru yang dipaksakan.

Kris memutuskan untuk bercerita kepada Tao. Dan Tao sebelumnya meng'iya'kan sebelum Kris mengatakan bahwa ia akan membawa Sehun ke rumah.

Dengan alasan takut semua akan menjadi rumit, Tao menolak mentah mentah semua alasan Kris. Tao telah mengenal Sehun. Begitu pula Sehun. Tapi mereka cukup memiliki topeng yang menutupi semua tentang mereka. Licik.

Tak peduli bagaimanapun pendapat Tao, Kris akan membuat Sehun dan Luhan menjadi bonekanya.

Kris tetaplah Kris yang egois seperti dulu. Yang akan mengijinkan segala cara agar Luhannya tetap menjadi miliknya. Tak peduli berapa perasaan yang akan ia sakiti. Kris hanya ingin kisahnya berakhir bahagia, seperti pada cerita cerita fiksi.

Kris kini berada di rumahnya dulu. Tempat ia dibesarkan. Tempat permintaannya selalu dipenuhi. Tempat dimana ia merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan ayah. Walaupun dengan marga yang seharusnya bukan miliknya. Tapi ia tetap bersyukur.

Kris mengharap disini. Nasib kisahnya dengan Luhan. Walaupun mereka akan melakukannya dalam gelap. Ia harus mengantongi izin agar Sehun menikah dengan Luhan dan tinggal di apartemennya.

Berjam jam orang tua Kris memikirkan. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencoba. Karena kebetulan sekali mereka sedang dalam suatu kontrak juga. Mereka berfikir bahwa impian Sehun memiliki perusahaan dapat diwujudkan dengan memiliki Luhan. Karena Luhan adalah satu satunya pewaris.

Kris tersenyum lega. Walaupun tanpa izin dari istrinya, impian Kris terwujud.

Kris kembali ke kantor. Namun sebelumnya ia mengambil telepon. Tentu saja ia menelepon Sehun.

"Hai adikku tercinta. Ayah dan Ibu punya kejutan untukmu." Kris mengawali pembicaraan di telepon.

"Tak sudi aku menerima semua dari kalian." Balas Sehun dingin.

"Bagaimana jika perusahaan? Cukup besar untuk kau kembangkan karena aku yakin kemampuanmu lebih dari aku."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehun mulai penasaran.

"Tapi aku juga punya syarat adik kecil." Kris menggantung kesenangan Sehun.

"Brengsek. Licik kau." Sehun mulai mengumpat.

"Yasudah kalau tak mau. Kurasa kau sudah tak tertarik dengan perusahaan

Yasudah aku tutup."

"Apa syaratnya?"

Sehun mulai mempertanyakan syarat yang harus ia penuhi. Perusahaan meeupakan investasinya untuk masa depan.

"Tak banyak. Tapi berjanjilah kau akan memenuhi. Apapun itu."

"Licik"

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah"

Telepon mereka berakhir. Kris merasa menang kali ini.

Ya, bodohnya Kris yang merunyamkan semuanya.

Orang tua Kris memang sudah memberikan seluruh kepercayaan tentang perjodohan adiknya kepada Kris. Kris pun sudah berjanji memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Namun bujukan kepada adiknya itulah yang menjadi rintangan. Perusahaan kecil milik Luhan pastilah tak dapat memancing adiknya, kecuali jika perusahaan itu diberi beberapa saham oleh perusahaan Kris.

Dengan iming iming seperti itu, pastilah tak hanya Sehun yang menginginkannya. Namun juga keluarga dari Xi Luhan.

…

Esok hari Sehun dan Kris memutuskan untuk bertemu di suatu tempat. Sehun telag tergiur dengan tawarannya. Walaupun ia belum mengatakan apa syaratnya. Ya, walaupun hanya dua syarat, namun akan sulit bagi Sehun untuk meng 'iya' kannya lagi setelah mendengarnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, sepertinya kau semakin dewasa." Kris memulai pembicaraan dengan adiknya.

"Aku tak ingin berlama lama. Katakan saja apa syaratnya." Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Baiklah, hanya ada dua syarat."

"Katakanlah."

Sehun sudah sangat tak sabar.

"Pertama kau sudah dewasa dan harus menikah." Kris mulai mengatakan syarat pertamanya.

"Aku bisa menikah nanti, setelah memiliki perusahaanku." Jawab Sehun.

"Bukan, kau tau Xi Corporation? Putri semata wayang yang merupakan pewaris perusahaan itu. Kau harus menikahinya. Aku akan memberikan sebagian saham Oh disana, itupun jika kau mau." Jelas Kris.

"Cih. Bisa bisanya aku menikah dengan orang yang tak kukenal." Sehun tertawa.

"Kau pikir aku tak seperti itu? Aku harus menikahi Tao sedangkan, ahh kau tak akan tertarik jika ku ceritakan. Begini saja, jika kau menolak tawaran pernikahan itu sama saja kau menolah perusahaan. Yasudah terserah kau saja." Kris berbicara dengan panjang.

"Baiklah baiklah. Lalu berikutnya?" Tanya Sehun yang masih penasaran dengan syarat kedua.

"Kau dan istrimu nanti harus tinggal di mansion bersamaku." Jawab Kris. Kris sebenarnya memiliki sebuah mansion besar yang sekarang hanya dihuni beberapa maid kepercayaannya.

"Memuakkan. Sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" Sehun curiga dengan Kris.

"Jawab saja 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' dan kau akan mendapatkan segalanya."

Keinginan Sehun memang akan segalanya terpenuhi. ' _kecuali istrimu. Kau tak akan dapat memilikinya'_. Kris mengatakannya dapam hati.

…

Kris menyeringai. Ia berhasil memainkan permainan ini.

Sehun sudah beberapa jam meninggalkan Kris. Sehun setuju dengan semua syarat Kris. Yang Sehun inginkan hanyalah perusahaan. Ia tak akan memikirkan gadis yang nantinya akan ia nikahi. Tapi Sehun bukanlah Sehun yang bodoh. Ia yakin semua itu tak akan ia dapatkan cuma cuma. Ia percaya Kris menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Lagipula disanalah ia bisa membalaskan semua kepada Kris nantinya. Kris dan Tao, Sehun menginginkan mereka menerima balasannya.

Dan gadis manakah yang akan ia nikahi? Seburuk rupa kah ia sehingga ia diberikan untuknya hanya agar ia memiliki perusahaan? Pikiran Sehun adalah Luhan merupakan seorang gadis yang buruk baik rupa maupun batinnya. Ah bukannya ia bisa mencari tau siapa Luhan.

Ya, ia akan mencari tau siapa Xi Luhan sebenarnya.

…

Jam kerja Luhan sudah berakhir memang. Ia sekarang harus beristirahat sebentar lalu bersiap karena tak tau mengapa keluarganya mengadakan makan malam. Katanya orang tua nya akan menyampaikan hal penting kepadanya.

Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Menyapu seluruh rumah dengan pandangan penatnya. Luhan sangat nyaman berada di kamar ini. Pernah ia meninggalkan kamar ini sekian lama. Masalahnya hanyalah karena ia merasa dibohongi. Ia merasa kecewa hingga melarikan diri ke Korea. Namun itu hanya berlangsung beberapa saat karena beberapa tahun kemudian ia kembali ke China. Luhan memang termasuk anak yang sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Ayah Ibu nya, ia sangat menyayangi mereka, dan begitupun mereka.

Luhan menginginkan keluarganya nanti seperti ini. Saling menyayangi. Seperti keluarga harmonis. Namun satu hal yang Luhan tak inginkan yaitu salah satu anggota keluarga yang hilang.

Ya, alasan Luhan pergi beberapa tahun yang lalu adalah karena ia merasa dibohongi orang tua nya yang menyembunyikan kakaknya. Entah sekarang kakaknya telah meninggal atau bagaimana, ia sangat merindukannya.

Beberapa menit Luhan melamun, ia mendapati beberapa _missed call_ dengan nama 'Baekhyun' di layarnya. Ya, ia memang berteman baik dengan Baekhyun dan ia tau kalau Baekhyun telah tak sabar bertemu dengannya. Namun Baekhyun hanya bisa bertemu dengan Luhan di Korea. Karena ia sekarang tinggal di Korea bersama kekasihnya. Baekhyun tak menceritakan secara jelas tentang kekasihnya namun ia selalu bercerita tentang apa saja yang kekasihnya lakukan untuk membuatnya senang. Memang mereka adalah pasangan yang romantis.

Ah, terlalu lama Luhan melamun. Ia harus bersiap makan malam. Luhan bergegas mandi. Tak tau apa yang ingin dibicarakan orang tuanya tetapi firasatnya tak enak. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Luhan memilih dress selutut berwarna biru muda. Dengan rambut lurusnya. Ia telah siap menuju makan malam keluarganya.

Makan malam berjalan dengan penuh canda tawa. Luhan tak menyangka orang tua nya bisa bercanda. Namun saat mereka selesai makan, ayah Luhan memulai berbicara serius kepada Luhan.

"Lu, anakku." Ayah Luhan, Xi Young memulai berbicara.

"Ya yah?" Luhan menjawab santai.

"Perusahaan kita mengalami kemajuan karenamu. Dan ayahmu ini sepertinya sudah tak sanggup memegang perusahaan itu." Tuan Xi menjelaskan.

"Kita bisa mengurusnya bersama ayah. Lagipula aku juga masih menikmati waktuku di Korea. Aku senang disana."

"Tapi mau sampai kapan nak?" Kali ini ibu Luhan yang berbicara.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kalian?" Luhan penasaran.

"Kau harus segera menikah. Secepatnya. Ayah sudah memilih laki laki yang pantas untukmu." Tuan Xi mulai berbicara bersiap mendapat bantahan dari putri semata wayangnya.

"Apa? Tapi, ah kau tak bisa menjodohkanku begitu saja yah." benar saja Luhan menolaknya.

"Ayahmu benar nak. Ayahmu telah sakit dan kau harapan satu satunya. Ibu akan beri kau waktu untuk menerimanya. Namun jika kau terlalu lama berfikir, semuanya akan hancur dengan cepat nak. Semua usaha ayah dan ibu. Maka dari itu kami mohon bantuanmu nak." Ibu Luhan memelas dan sesaat kemudian membawa Tuan Xi menuju kamarnya yang karena amarahnya dadanya terasa sesak.

"Tunggu bu. Baiklah, aku menerima permintaan itu." Luhan mengambil tangan ibunya yang hampir pergi.

Luhan berfikir semoga saja ia dengan pasangannya kelak dapat memudarkan memori Luhan tentang Kris.

"Tapi beri aku petunjuk dimana kakak kandungku sekarang." Luhan melanjutkan dengan nada putus asanya. Ia sudah lama mencari tau siapa dan dimana kakaknya. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukannya.

"Tapi nak, hanya satu yang kami tau. Ia sekarang berada di Korea. Kami tak tau dimana tepatnya. Karena itu sudah terjadi sangat lama." Ibu Luhan menjawab syarat Luhan.

"Nak laki laki yang akan kau nikahi adalah anak dari keluarga Oh Corporation. Ibu juga tak tau mengapa mereka menjodohkannya denganmu, namun itu adalah kehormatan bagimu untuk menikahi putri bungsunya, Oh Sehun." Ibunya memberi tau Luhan calon suaminya dan langsung meninggalkan Luhan.

Sekali lagi Luhan dibuat tersiksa. Yang ia jauhi malah didekatkan padanya. Keluarga Oh Corporation, anak bungsu. Oh apakah itu adik Kris. Luhan berasa mati mengingat kenangan dulunya. Ia akan menjadi keluarga Kris.

Kenapa harus ia yang disiksa? Kemana keadilan Tuhan? Kemana lagi takdir Luhan akan dibawa?

Namun jika dipikir pikir ia akan terlalu muak jika memikirkan Kris. Mengapa ia tak memikirkan tentang calon suaminya itu?

…

"Baiklah, Terimakasih telah dapatkan informasi tentangnya. Aku akan sangat senang dapat menikahinya. Karena itulah caraku menghancurkan Kris. Uang untuk kalian sudah aku kirimkan." Sehun sedari tadi berbicara dalam telepon.

"Baik tuan. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan lagi silahkan telepon saya." Laki laki itu mengakhiri telepon mereka.

Setelah telepon ia tutup, Sehun segera bersiap menuju tempat orang tuanya. Ia bermaksud untuk menyegerakan pernikahannya. Ia sangat menginginkan pernikahan itu.

Mobil mewahnya ia lajukan dengan cepat. Di jalan ia hanya tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana Kris menderita. Dan ah perempuan itu juga cantik, ah sangat cantik tepatnya. Cukup indah untuk ia pamerkan kepada teman temannya. Ia sangat menguntungkan.

Sesampainya dirumah orang tuanya, Sehun segera mengatakan maksudnya kepada orang tuanya. Dan tanggapan orang tuanya sangatlah melegakan. Seminggu lagi, janji Sehun dan Luhan akan diikat seminggu lagi.

Selamat bertemu takdirmu, Xi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maafin cerita yang agak berantakan yaa, maafin juga hunhan belum ketemu. Greget ya,besok sekalinya ketemu nikahin aja wkwk. Dan maafin juga ini pendek banget. Ini aku soalnya lagi blank lupa. Dan namanya juga masih anak ingusan, besok senin itu aku UAS. Jadi ya gini deh belajar sambil diem diem mikirin jalan cerita wkwk


	4. Chapter 4

"Baiklah, Terimakasih telah dapatkan informasi tentangnya. Aku akan sangat senang dapat menikahinya. Karena itulah caraku menghancurkan Kris. Uang untuk kalian sudah aku kirimkan." Sehun sedari tadi berbicara dalam telepon.

"Baik tuan. Jika ada yang dibutuhkan lagi silahkan telepon saya." Laki laki itu mengakhiri telepon mereka.

Setelah telepon ia tutup, Sehun segera bersiap menuju tempat orang tuanya. Ia bermaksud untuk menyegerakan pernikahannya. Ia sangat menginginkan pernikahan itu.

Mobil mewahnya ia lajukan dengan cepat. Di jalan ia hanya tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana Kris menderita. Dan ah perempuan itu juga cantik, ah sangat cantik tepatnya. Cukup indah untuk ia pamerkan kepada teman temannya. Ia sangat menguntungkan.

Sesampainya dirumah orang tuanya, Sehun segera mengatakan maksudnya kepada orang tuanya. Dan tanggapan orang tuanya sangatlah melegakan. Seminggu lagi, janji Sehun dan Luhan akan diikat seminggu lagi.

Selamat bertemu takdirmu, Xi Luhan.

WE CAN START IT

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Sehun kini berada di sebuah cafe, bersama teriknya matahari yang menyengat kulitnya. Hari belum terlalu siang memang. Namun kulit putih pucat Sehun pastilah tak akan kuat disandingkan sinar matahari. Sehun menunggu orang kepercayaan sekaligus sahabatnya. Mereka sama sama dibuang di Amerika. Namun kedudukan Sehun yang lebih tinggi menyebabkan ia hanya menjadi tangan kanannya.

Park Chanyeol, tangan kanan Oh Sehun. Laki laki bermarga Park itu sebenarnya dibuang oleh keluarganya karena kehadirannya yang tak disukai saudara saudaranya di Korea. Sebenarnya Chanyeol sangat pandai, hanya saja rasa iri kakak dan saudara lainnya membuatnya memiliki kebiasaan yang tak menyenangkan. Sering mabuk dan ke bar membuat Chanyeol dibuang ke Amerika oleh keluarganya. Namun siapa sangka dalam perjalanan menuju Amerika ia dipertemukan dengan bidadari yang membuat segala kebiasaannya berakhir.

Chanyeol kini telah tersugesti dengan Sehun. Dengan ambisinya untuk menguasai perusahaan. Atau setidaknya tetap menjadi asisten untuk Sehun,namun dalam lingkup berbeda.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya Chanyeol menempati kursi depan Sehun. Bukan tanpa alasan Sehun menyuruh Chanyeol jauh jauh datang dari Amerika ke Korea. Namun Sehun ingin mendapat segala informasi tentang Luhan dari mulut Chanyeol langsung.

Ya, malam ini adalah malam dimana Sehun akan 'kencan' dengan Luhan karena seminggu lagi ia akan menjadi bagian dari hidup Luhan. Ah seminggu lagi, ia tak dapat membayangkan seberapa hancurnya Kris nanti. Ia akan tau bagaimana sikap Kris saat melihat Luhan menjadi miliknya. Dan bodohnya Kris yang meminta mereka tinggal di mansion sama, Sehun akan lebih mudah mengalahkan Kris. Kris telah tertusuk pedangnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Sehun mulai penasaran.

"Gadis itu bernama Luhan, Xi Luhan. Ia berasal dari perusahaan China yang nantinya akan diberi saham oleh kakakmu. Luhan merupakan anak lulusan Seoul International University." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksud. Tentang hubungannya dengan Kris." Sehun melirik tajam mata Chanyeol.

"Menurut informasi Luhan merupakan mantan kekasih Kris. Hubungan mereka kandas karena Kris dijodohkan dengan Tao. Dan itu juga berkat kau. Luhan sebenarnya masih mencintai Kris." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Apakah hubungan mereka cukup lama?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, 4 tahun mereka menjadi kekasih." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Permainan ini akan seru. Darimana kau dapatkan informasi ini?"

"Apakah kau perlu tau?"

"Ya, bisa saja informasi ini hanya karangan" Sehun memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Ah tidak seperti itu. Aku dapat semua dari kekasihku Baekhyun. Baekhyun adalah sahabat Luhan. Namun Baekhyun tak tau maksudku saat menanyakan segalanya tentang Luhan." Jelas Chanyeol

"Akurat. Cukup sudah kita menjadi serius hari ini. Ngomong ngomong apa Baekhyun masih di Korea?" Sehun sudah lega atas jawaban Chanyeol kini mengubah Chanyeol dari Tangan Kanan menjadi sahabat.

"Ah ya, seperti biasanya. Semalam Baekhyun agak marah karena aku menanyakan tentang Luhan. Sampai akhirnya aku harus tidur di sofa lagi" Chanyeol mengeluhkan kekasihnya yang tingkat kecemburuannya selalu melebihi manusia normal.

"Dia terlihat posesif. Kenapa kau masih bertahan dengannya hingga sekarang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Hey! Kau belum pernah merasakan rasanya mencintai dan dicintai. Jika kau merasakannya,kau tak akan melepas gadismu."

"Aku tak akan ditakhlukan oleh wanita." Sehun menjawab yakin.

"Lihat saja nanti saat kau telah menikah." Chanyeol menyinggung pernikahan Sehun.

"Aku yang akan menakhlukkannya,didepan Kris." Sehun menyeringai lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja.

…

"Baek, aku sudah sampai di Korea. Aku tadi memutuskan untuk ke apartemen dulu lalu bertemu denganmu. Tapi mungkin waktuku tak cukup, karena aku harus bersiap." Luhan dengan repotnya merapikan barang barangnya menelepon sahabatnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah di apartemen? Aku sangat bosan sementara kekasihku sedang pergi. Bolehkah aku ke apartemenmu?" Baekhyun meng'aegyo'kan suaranya.

"Baiklah, aku tunggu. Sudah ya, bye." Sepertinya Luhan telah kewalahan. Memberesi barang barangnya di apartemen sekaligus menelepon membuat konsentrasinya buyar.

"Tenanglah Xi Luhan, sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki pendamping yang akan membantumu dalam segala keadaan. Seperti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Seperti Kai dan Kyungsoo." Luhan melakukan monolog yang berisi harapan tentang calon suaminya.

Baru dua jam yang lalu Luhan sampai di Korea. Orang tuanya menyuruhnya untuk ke Korea dengan alasan menemui Sehun. Dan parahnya ternyata hari inilah ia dan Sehun bertemu. Kenapa orang tuanya sangat senang dengan istilah 'mendadak'. Kemarin ibunya juga mengatakan bahwa pernikahannya akan dilakukan seminggu lagi.

Luhan sebenarnya sangat kewalahan. Masalah perusahaan yang tak kunjung selesai dan masalah statusnya yang sebentar lagi akan berubah marga.

Sekali lagi terlintas dipikiran Luhan, jika saja kakaknya ada disini. Luhan yakin kakaknya pasti akan membuatnya bahagia. Namun apakah Luhan sadar yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya? Pastilah tidak.

Sebenarnya ini yang Luhan kecewa kan dari orang tuanya. Luhan tau kalau orang tuanya tau jika kakaknya masih hidup dan tinggal di Korea. Bahkan mereka sebenarnya tau nama dari kakaknya. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menemukan kakaknya yang ia sendiri tidak tau siapa.

"Oppa sebenarnya dimana kau." Lirih Luhan.

Tak menyadari ia sudah lama melamun, hingga akhirnya pintu rumahnya berbunyi. Ah Baekhyun telah datang rupanya. Setidaknya Luhan dapat berkeluh kesah kepada Baekhyun sekarang. Ah jika saja Luhan tau, semua itu hanya akan membuatnya kian menderita. Sebenarnya menyalahkan Baekhyun juga tak ada gunanya. Karna Baekhyun tak tau kalau kekasihnya menjadikannya mata mata untuk Luhan.

"Luluu." Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan Luhan.

"Berhentilah kekanakan Baek." Luhan menepis Baekhyun.

"Luluku kenapa seperti sedang sedih?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, hanya saja badanku sedang agak tak enak. Dan nanti malam aku juga masih 'kencan' dengannya." Luhan lirih saat mengatakan kencan.

"Harusnya kau senang Lu. Aku saja sudah lama menjadi kekasihnya. Bahkan kami selalu tidur bersama di apartemen. Namun sampai sekarang ia tak kunjung menyematkan cincin dijariku." Baekhyun malah bercerita tentang kekasihnya.

"Ah bisalah kau lupakannya sehari saja, aku bosan asal kau tau." Luhan mengatakannya membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

"Lalu? Kau tak bersiap? Hari sudah hampir malam. Oh aku bisa siapkan segala sesuatu untuk kencan pertamamu. Mandilah dan aku akan pilihkan segalanya." Baekhyun dengan semangat mendorong Luhan ke kamar mandi.

"Aku bahkan belum sempat bercerita tentang kakakku kepadamu, baek." Luhan mengatakannya pelan sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Luhan selesai mandi dan disambut oleh Baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan segala persiapan Luhan.

"Baju biru ini sangat cocok untukmu." Baekhyun memilihkan Luhan dress selutut berwarna soft blue yang sangat menyatu dengan warna kulit Luhan.

"Pakailah baju ini. Setelah itu aku yang akan memoleskan make up ke wajahmu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Baek, kenapa jadi kau yang sangat bersemangat? Kenapa tak kau saja yang berkencan?" Luhan mengatakan hal yang lagi lagi membuat Baekhyun terkikik.

Setelah selesai berdandan dengan make up natural yang dibantu oleh Baekhyun. Luhan kini bak bidadari yang baru saja turun ke bumi untuk menemui malaikatnya. Senyum Baekhyun yang manis pun tak henti hentinya mengiringi Luhan yang kali ini terasa rendah diri. Ia merasa tak pantas mengenakan pakaian yang disiapkan Baekhyun.

Ah daripada membahas pakaian, lebih baik kini membahas Sehun yang telah sampai di basement. Sehun akan menjemput Luhan dan mengajaknya kencan ke reataurant yang sudah ia booking sebelumnya.

Jantung Sehun berdegup. Bagaimanapun ini adalah kencan pertamanya. Dengan orang yang akan dinikahinya.

Jantungnya seiringan dengan langkah cepat Sehun. Dengan cepat Sehun memasuki _lift_ dan beralih ke lantai tiga dimana Luhan tinggal. Dan ya, ini benar apartemen Luhan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Bahkan belum bertemu pun Sehun telah terlihat bodoh oleh tingkahnya sendiri.

Sampai sudah. Didepan pintu apartemen Luhan. Sehun menekan bel itu. Mempersiapkan dirinya yang akan bertemu kemenangannya. Betapa tak dapat diekspresikannya perasaannya saat ini, senang dan gugup menjadi satu.

Pintu itu terbuka, namun bukan Luhan yang membukanya melainkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat rupa Sehun yang sangat tampan itu pun tanpa pikir panjang mempersilahkan Sehun masuk menunggu Luhan yang sedang bersiap.

"Lu, kau harus keluar sekarang. Dia sangat tampan. Aku berani bersumpah dia lebih tampan dari siapapun bahkan dari kau memiliki calon suami yang kaya sekaligus tampan."

"Baiklah, aku sangat gugup asal kau tau Baek."

Luhan lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tamu nya biasanya.

Sepasang mata menatapnya. Mata yang sangat tajam. Dan ya memang benar.

Tampan.

Luhan mematung di tempatnya beberapa detik, rasa lelahnya seperti hilang begitu saja. Begitu pula Sehun, ia tak menyangka jika secantik ini pasangannya kelak. Sampai akhirnya lamunan mereka terbuyarkan dan Sehun pergi bersama Luhan sedangkan Baekhyun ia meminta Chanyeol untuk menjemputnya.

Ini merupakan kencan pertama bagi Sehun namun tidak untuk Luhan. Namun entah mengapa ini adalah kencan yang membuatnya sangatlah gugup.

"Kita sudah sampai." Sehun berhenti seraya memarkirkan mobilnya di depan restaurant yang terkenal.

"Ah ya. Tapi kenapa sepi sekali disini." Luhan merasa berbeda. Restaurant ini tak pernah sepi.

"Tak setiap saat orang ingin pergi ke restaurant. Sekarang ayo masuk." Sehun mengatakannya sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk Luhan dan menggandeng Luhan masuk ke dalam restaurant itu.

Tak banyak yang Luhan dan Sehun bicarakan. Hanya saja mereka membahas bagaimana pernikahan mereka nanti. Tak banyak mengungkit hal hal pribadi juga. Karena bagaimanapun Luhan dan Sehun memang baru saja mengenal. Namun jangan salahkan salah satu dari mereka yang mulai mencair karena kehangatan yang dirasakannya saat bersama dengan pasangannya itu.

Selesai dari restaurant, Luhan mengajak Sehun ke sebuah taman. Bukan taman sembarangan memang, ini adalah taman dimana ia dan Kris biasanya bertemu. Maksudnya disini adalah ingin mengatakan semua keluh kesahnya bersama dengan Sehun. Namun semua hanyalah keinginan Luhan karena titik titik air itu datang tanpa diundang disaat yang tak tepat sama sekali. Luhan benci itu.

Namun apa salahnya bermain dengan 'air' sebentar saja. Luhan sudah sangat merindukan tempat ini.

"Bisakah kita turun? Aku sangat ingin ke tempat itu." Luhan memulai meminta kepada Sehun untuk turun dari mobil dan beralih ke taman.

"Tak bisa. Hujan sedang deras." Jawab Sehun singkat. Bagaimanapun Sehun belum belajar untuk sedikit saja lebih memanjangkan kata katanya karena dari dulu ia sangat hemat dalam menggunakan kata katanya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar saja. Aku ingin ke tempat itu." Luhan membuka pintu mobil dan bersiap melangkahkan kakinya.

Namun belum sempat ia benar benar melangkahkan kakinya, ia melihat seorang laki laki. Laki laki yang selama ini dia cintai namun kini sudah berpemilik. Dia Kris. Mengapa ia disini malam malam begini. Apakah ia masih sering mendatangi tempat ini demi dirinya? Luhan berfikir dengan keras lalu tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia mencoba berlari menuju pria yang kini sedang berjalan menjauh itu. Ya, Luhan sangat yakin itu adalah Kris.

Belum sempat Luhan sepenuhnya berdiri, Luhan sudah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Kakinya melemas dan matanya seperti tak ingin terbuka. Sementara itu darah segar keluar dari hidungnya dan dalam hitungan ketiga semuanya menjadi gelap. Benar benar gelap pertanda Luhan sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun panik. Ia tak menyangka Luhan akan seperti ini. Secepat mungkin Sehun membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit. Entah mengapa pria ini yang semula berniat hanya menjadikan Luhan sebagai boneka, kini khawatir setengah mati pada keadaan Luhan.

Hingga dokter keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, Sehun langsung membanjiri pertanyaan pada sang dokter.

"Dok, bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana ia bisa pingsan? Apakah dia harus rawat inap dok?" Mau tak mau pertanyaan Sehun ini membuat sang dokter terkekeh karena kepanikan Sehun yang tak dapat diredam lagi.

"Tak apa, dia hanya terlalu capek. Dan apa dia sering seperti ini? Tolong jaga baik baik dia." Dokter ini sepertinya mengira bahwa Sehun sudah mengetahui apa yang sedang dialami Luhan.

Kenapa sebenarnya Sehun ini. Bukannya dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan Luhan saja lalu membuangnya? Namun kenapa sekarang ini? Kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang setiap ada Luhan? Tuhan tolong kembalikan semuanya menjadi normal. Sehun hanya ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada Kris. Hanya itu.

Tak apa, Sehun hanya jatuh cinta sebentar saja pada gadis ini pikirnya. Namun siapa yang akan tau kedepannya?

Kembali kepada Luhan. Setelah Luhan sadar dan diperbolehkan kembali oleh dokternya, Sehun langsung mengantar Luhan pulang. Sehun juga mengatakan bahwa lusa ia akan mengajak Luhan untuk fitting gaun baju pernikahan mereka. Jadi Sehun meminta Luhan untuk beristirahat saja di apartemen.

Entah sejak kapan Sehun menjadi sesosok yang sangat peduli kepada seseorang, apa lagi orang itu adalah wanita. Sosok dingin yang bisa menjadi hangat setelah bertemu Luhan. Sangat seperti ketidakmungkinan yang tersemogakan. Semua benar benar tak terduga.

.…

Hari sudah berganti dan Sehun tak memiliki rencana apapun untuk hari ini. Hingga akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya. Orang tua yang tak tau menganggapnya ada atau tidak. Yang jelas Sehun ingin berada dalam pelukan mereka sebentar saja.

Banyak yang tak tau bagaimana yang dirasakan Sehun ketika orang tuanya lebih memilih untuk memeluk saudara tirinya daripada dirinya yang merupakan anak kandung. Dari kecil ia sering dicemooh oleh teman temannya. Sehun sebenarnya adalah anak baik baik dulu. Sangat dekat dengan Kris dan sangat pintar dan unggul disekolahnya.

Namun semuanya berubah ketika ia beranjak ke bangku _high school_ dan Kris diberi kepercayaan untuk memegang perusahaan sementara dirinya tidak. Semua dirasanya tidak adil. Mulai saat itu ia sangatlah membenci Kris. Tak peduli Kris yang sebenarnya tak memiliki kesalahan apapun kepadanya, ia akan membuat segala masalah dengan Kris yang akan menjadi tersangkanya. Namun Kris akan selalu terselamatkan oleh ayah dan ibunya. Itulah yang Sehun muakkan.

Semua ingatan memuakan masuk ke hati Sehun membuatnya ingin muntah seketika ditempat itu setelah melihat berbagai lukisan keluarganya. Bagaimana keluarga ini terlihat tetap harmonis padahal kenyataannya berbanding terbalik.

Setidaknya Sehun kini memiliki harapan menang. Titik kelemahan dari kakaknya kini berada pada dirinya. Kakaknya memang bodoh. Sehun tersenyum menang menatap foto Kris yang terpampang disana.

 _Drrrt drrrt_

Ponsel Sehun berbunyi. Tertera tulisan nama Luhan disana. Mereka memang telah bertukar nomor telepon mereka kemarin. Namun mengapa Luhan meneleponnya? Bukannya hari ini ia tak ada rencana untuk pergi dengannya?

"Halo." Dengan suara beratnya Sehun mengangkat telepon Luhan.

"Sehun, bisakah aku meminta tolong." Luhan dengan suaranya yang hampir tak terdengar ternyata meminta tolong kepadanya.

"T-tapi. Ah baiklah apa yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tolong belikan aku obat, gambarnya akan aku kirim segera." Luhan mengatakan hal itu sebelum kemudian terbatuk dan menutup teleponnya.

Memang sedari tadi kondisi Luhan tak kunjung membaik. Darah segar tak henti hentinya keluar dari hidungnya. Dan wajah pucatnya. Luhan pasti akan mengalami hal seperti ini jika ia banyak memiliki pikiran atau tubuhnya terlalu lelah.

Berharap semuanya tak akan menjadi sesuatu yang akan membunuhnya perlahan nanti. Hanya itu yang ia inginkan. Namun bagaimana lagi. Dari fisik maupun mental, Luhan memang akan selalu terjebak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Maafin Hunhan yang kurang Sweet sama ceritanya yang tambah gaje. Ini ide lagi buntu banget heuu:(


	5. Chapter 5

Warning..

Mature Content here

We Can Start It

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Dengan langkah yang mungkin tergesa, Sehun berlari ke apartemen Luhan. Entah mengapa ia mengkhawatirkan perempuan itu. Padahal baru saja ia mengenalnya, namun lucu kalau ia mengkhawatirkannya. Apakah ia memiliki penyakit? Ia harus tanyakan itu nanti.

Sementara Luhan yang sangat pucat. Ia hanya kelelahan. Fisiknya tak sekuat orang biasanya, dan mentalnya juga sedang diuji.

Merepotkan? Ya itu yang ada di dalam pikiran Luhan. Ia pasti sudah merepotkan Sehun. Padahal ia sendiri sudah bertekad menjadi perempuan kuat untuk pasangannya kelak.

Sehun tanpa aba aba membuka pintu apartemen Luhan. Mencari keberadaan perempuan itu. Hingga akhirnya matanya menatap seorang yang terduduk lemas di lantai dengan tisu bernoda merah darah tergeletak di lantai. Hidungnya memang beberapa kali berdarah.

Tanpa diperintah Sehun pun mendekati Luhan. Mengecek bagaimana kondisi Luhan. Dan ya, badannya sangat panas. Bibirnya sangat pucat dan ia sangat lemas. Bisa ia tebak Luhan sedang merasakan kepalanya yang berputar sangat kencang.

"Aku tau yang kau pikirkan. Tak perlu, aku hanya akan minum obat dan beristirahat lalu besok aku akan sembuh." Luhan yang melihat Sehun pun berbicara semampunya dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Luhan telah menebak bahwa Sehun pasti akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Namun ia tak ingin ke tempat itu lagi. Terakhir ia ke tempat itu, rasanya sangat sakit. Luhan tak ingin lagi.

Sehun yang mendengar perintah Luhan pun langsung menuju dapur dan mengambil segelas air minum untuk Luhan. Luhan memerlukan minum untuk meminum obatnya kan.

Luhan meminum obat itu dan dalam jangka waktu yang tak terlalu lama, keringat bercucuran disemua bagian tubuhnya. Setelah itu rasa kantuk menyertai Luhan.

"Bolehkah aku tidur?" Luhan meminta izin kepada Sehun. Dan secara tidak langsung meminta Sehun untuk pergi.

"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu. Kita akan segera menikah."

Siapapun tolong sadarkan Sehun. Ini seperti bukanlah Oh Sehun. Ini adalah orang yang penuh perhatian. Dan ah apa yang dikatakan Sehun tadi? 'kita akan segera menikah' itu pertanda kalau Sehun mulai memiliki rasa kepada Luhan.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun membalikkan badan keluar dari apartemen Luhan. Kini pikiran, rencana dan hatinya tak sejalan.

Pikiran Sehun yang tak henti hentinya mengiyangkan nama Luhan. Rencana Sehun yang hanya ingin memanfaatkan Luhan dan hati Sehun yang belum tau mengapa ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh saat bersama Luhan.

[We Can Start It]

Beberapa hari terlewati semenjak kejadian itu. Dan beberapa hari juga Sehun dan Luhan tak pernah berkomunikasi. Bukannya mereka saling menghindar, namun Luhan yang ingin menstabilkan pikirannya dengan alasan kesehatan dan Sehun yang sedang gencar gencarnya membentuk pertahanan untuk memulai perang dengan Kris.

Seperti diantara mereka akan terjadi kisah yang saling berkaitan.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Hari dimana Luhan mengikat janji dengan seorang pria. Seorang pria dimana pria itu tidaklah ia cintai. Dan pria itu lah yang akan menjadi alasan untuk Luhan melupakan kisah cintanya dengan Kris. Namun apakah itu mungkin sementara Luhan akan lebih sering bertemu Kris nantinya. Luhan berharap kakaknya ada disini. Menemaninya bersama degupan jantung yang tak lagi dapat dikendalikan. Dan tangannya selalu meremas gaun pengantin indahnya.

Luhan ingin kakaknya. Luhan ingin sahabatnya. Kemana mereka sekarang.

Dan ya, baru saja Luhan membatin semua tentang mereka, pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang sahabatnya yang sudah menjadi kekasih dan _calon kakak iparnya._ Bukan dia yang Luhan harapkan datang untuk ini. Bukan. Luhan hanya ingin orang itu tak muncul dan membuat rasa sakit itu muncul dan terngiang kembali membuatnya jatuh kedalam masa lalu yang menyesakkan. Ya, menyesakkan.

"Yaampun Lu, setelah lama sekali kau meninggalkan kami akhirnya kami bertemu denganmu. Kenapa kau tak beritahu kami jika kau berada disekitar sini? Kami sudah lama mencarimu."

Oh benar saja, Kyungsoo memang sejak kejadian hilangnya Luhan selalu mencari dimana keberadaan sahabatnya itu. Namun tolong ralat perkataan Kyungsoo tadi karena yang dimaksud _'kami'_ adalah Kyungsoo dan Kai, tidak termasuk Tao apalagi Kris.

Ya, memang awalnya Tao menolak semua yang dikatakan Kris tentang Luhan. Apa yang telah ia lakukan kepada Sehun sehingga Sehun membencinya, itu yang Tao selalu khawatirkan. Bagaimana jika Sehun berniat membalaskan dendamnya kepada Tao?

"Ah Kyung, terimakasih kau telah datang."

Luhan berdiri menyambut Kyungsoo yang sudah menghambur ke dalam pelukan Luhan. Jujur Luhan sangat rindu sahabatnya ini. Karena Luhan sangat menyayangi sahabatnya. Bahkan Luhan akan berusaha memenuhi keinginan sahabatnya. Namun ia harus menelan pil kekecewaan ketika ia tak dapat bersatu dengan Kris. Seperti yang Kyungsoo inginkan.

Mereka saling menangis. Melepaskan rasa rindu yang telah lama bersarang. Kehadiran sahabat memang sangat Luhan butuhkan saat ini.

Pintu Luhan membuka lagi, mengalihkan seluruh pandangan ke arahnya. Dan senangnya Luhan ketika Baekhyun telah datang disana. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak memenuhi janjinya kepada Luhan untuk membawa kekasihnya saat pernikahan Luhan? Bukankah itu perjanjiannya. Luhan mengernyit menampilkan wajah kecewanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ahh tenanglah dulu Lulu, dia sedang bertemu Sehun. Nanti aku akan ajak dia mengobrol bersama."

Seakan tau apa yang Luhan pikirkan, Baekhyun langsung menjelaskan semua.

"Ah baiklah." Luhan menjawab santai.

Namun bukan Luhan namanya jika ia tak mengerti bahasa perkodean. Karena sesuatu mengganjal dalam perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Perkataan yang berarti Sehun mengenal Chanyeol. Dan itu tidaklah menutup kemungkinan kalau Sehun akan lebih mudah mendapat informasi tentang dirinya melalui Chanyeol. Dan mengingat akhir akhir ini Baekhyun juga sering bercerita kalau ia sering merajuk karena Chanyeol lebih sering menanyakan tentang Luhan. Aneh.

"Kyung kenalkan, dia yang menemaniku selama aku disini." Luhan memperkenalkan Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo.

"Dan Baek, ini kenalkan sahabatku Kyungsoo, dan iblis jahat disampingnya ini adalah kekasihnya. Mereka sangat kekanakan asal kau tau." Luhan memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada Baekhyun.

Mereka bercanda tertawa bersama, bercerita bagaimana kondisi saat Luhan menghilang dan sebagainya. Tak peduli waktu yang akan datang yang akan mengantarkan Luhan ke pintu dimana ia akan menyambut masa depannya

Sementara Sehun.

Sebenarnya ia takut. Karena jantungnya yang tak berhenti berdegup kencang saat bersama gadis polos itu, karena ia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya kepada perempuan itu. Semua dapat menghancurkan rencananya. Bagaimana jika benar yang dikatakan Chanyeol bahwa ia akan jatuh kepada Luhannya? Ah tak mungkin.

Sehun sebenarnya masih tak menyangka, sebegitu besarkah pesona yang ditebarkan oleh Luhan. Ah Sehun haruslah mengelak seberapa indahnya Luhan. Kenapa? Karena ini dapat merusak segala rencana kebahagiaannya, untuk pembalasan dendamnya. Dendam yang sudah lama ia pendam.

"Hey, akhirnya kau menikah juga. Bagaimana? Sudah kau pikirkan matang matang kah semua?" Chanyeol memasuki ruangan dimana hanya terdapat Sehun didalamnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku. Ya, aku sudah merencanakannya dengam baik." Sehun menjawab dengan santai sembari membalas jabatan tangan dari Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana rencanamu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Hanya membuat Kris panas dengan mencumbui Luhan didepannya. Itu akan menghancurkan Kris secara perlahan." Sehun menjawab.

"Lalu?" Chanyeol makin penasaran.

"Tunggu saja nanti apa yang terjadi." Sehun menjawab singkat.

"Bagaimana dengan Tao?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi yang membuat senyum smirk terpahat di bibir Sehun.

"Dia masih berhutang banyak padaku." Jawab Sehun, dengan wajah seperti tokoh antagonis.

[We Can Start It]

Pernikahan segera dimulai. Sehun telah berdiri diatas altar. Sedangkan para sahabat Sehun maupun Luhan mengambil posisi didepan sehingga mereka dapat dengan jelas merekam perjanjian sakral Sehun dan Luhan dengan jelas.

Bayangkan seberapa gugupnya Luhan yang kini bersiap menuju altar. Tangannya yang akan digandeng ayahnya nantinya akan mengantarkannya pada calon suaminya.

Dan bayangkan sakitnya ketika Luhan melihat Kris di barisan depan dengan Tao menggenggam erat tangannya. Ingin sekali ia bertukar tempat dengan Tao. Ah namun apa gunanya memikirkan kembali masa lalunya sedangkan masa depan Luhan sedang menunggu tepat didepannya.

Luhan dan tuan Xi telah sampai di altar. Dan seperti pernikahan biasanya, Tuan Xi menyerahkan Luhan sepenuhnya kepada Sehun. Sehun meng iya kan. Walaupun dalam batinnya ia hanya akan menjadikan Luhan boneka dalam permainannya. Dan walaupun Luhan juga tak mendasari pernikahan ini dengan rasa cinta. Namun pernikahan ini tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Dengan janji yang telah mereka lafalkan bersama.

Ya, kini Sehun adalah suami Luhan. Dan Luhan adalah istri Sehun. Mereka telah mengikat suatu hubungan, dengan keadaan mendadak dan sama sekali tak mereka sangka.

Tak lengkap rasanya jika pernikahan ini tak dilengkapi dengan ciuman kedua mempelai. Dan itu pula yang memaksa Sehun dan Luhan saling mendekatkan bibir mereka.

Hal itu diawali oleh Sehun. Sehun mengambil tengkuk Luhan. Mendekatkannya pada Sehun. Sangatlah terasa setiap helaan nafas oleh mereka. Harum, benar benar harum. Sedangkan Luhan hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi ciuman biasa karena bukan dengan Kris ia melakukannya. Atau dengan kata lain, ia bukan berciuman dengan orang yang dicintainya.

Namun salah. Saat bibir itu mulai menempel pada bibir Sehun. Betapa terkejutnya ia akan perasaannya. Jantungnya yang tak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang seperti kereta api yang tengah kehilangan remnya. Namun yang ia rasakan adalah waktu berhenti disitu saja. Memabukkan.

Sementara Sehun? Bagaimana perasaan Sehun saat ini? Ahh jangan tanyakan lagi karena ia tak dapat berhenti menyesapi manisnya bibir Luhan. Manis. Dan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi merasa kalah untuk sesaat. Bibir ini, sangat menggodanya. Dan ah Sehun ingat kalau Luhan memang istrinya, jadi ia berhak untuk semua atas istrinya. Dan ya, semua telah terencana dikepala Oh Sehun. Sehun tengah sangat mabuk dengan Luhan namun ada juga saatnya ia berhenti saat mengetahui Luhan kehabisan nafas. Sehun melepaskan sambil tersenyum smirk kepada Luhan.

Mendadak perasaan Luhan tak enak. Apakah arti senyum Sehun barusan.

[We Can Start It]

Hari telah malam. Malam ini Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk tidur di apartemen Sehun. Dan besok barulah mereka berkemas menuju mansion.

Hal ini sebenarnya membuat Kris khawatir. Akan ada apakah diantara Sehun dan Luhan jika mereka berada dalam satu kamar selama satu malam? Apakah Luhannya akan menjadi sepenuhnya milik Sehun?

Tao mengetahui hal itu. Tao tau kalau suaminya sedang mengkhawatirkan Luhan. Meski telah berkali kali berjanji untuk menghindari Luhan, namun Tao tetap yakin kalau Kris masih mengharapkan Luhan. Tak ada pilihan lain, Tao hanya kurang berusaha mendapat perhatian Kris.

"Kris." Tao dengan pelan memanggil Kris yang dari tadi berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Tak ada apa apa. Pemandangannya indah." Kris menjawab singkat pertanyaan Tao. Kris memang tak pandai berbohong. Raut wajah khawatir masih tersisa jelas.

"Kau mengkhawatirkannya, aku tau." Tao menjawab sehalus mungkin.

"Tak, untuk apalagi aku mengkhawatirkannya." Kris menyangkal perkataan Tao.

Hal ini membuat Tao mendekatkan diri kepada Kris. Memeluk dari belakang laki laki yang memang telah memilikinya. Dan dengan suara yang sengaja ia buat seperti itu, Tao berkata.

"Berjanjilah kau milikku selamanya. _I'm always yours"_

Hal itu membuat Kris kewalahan. Ia ingin sekali menyentuh istrinya itu.

 _"Yes, you're mine tonight"_ Kris melepas pelukan Tao, membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Kris. Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam panjang untuk mereka.

Kris mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Tao, mengabsen semua yang ada dalam mulut Tao. Membuat Tao kewalahan dan tak berhenti mendesah. Tak hanya ciuman diantara mulut mereka yang memabukkan.

Karena kini Bibir Kris beralih pada leher Tao. Menyesap, menggigit dan pastinya menyisakan bekas pertanda Tao telah menjadi miliknya. Dan ya apakah yang Tao rasakan? Nikmat. Tao hanya dapat mendesah dan mendesah. Ia hanya mematung di tempatnya tanpa dapat bergerak karena seluruh permukaan tubuhnya, kini telah terhipnotis kepada setiap tindakan yang dilakukan Kris.

Setelah puas, Kris membawa Tao ke dalam gendongan ala bridalnya. Membawanya ke ranjang berukuran Queen Size. Dan dengan lincahnya tangannya melepaskan helai demi helai busana yang Tao kenakan tanpa menyisakannya sama sekali.

Dan itu membuat Kris sejenak kehilangan kendalinya. Ingin sekali ia menyerbu Tao dalam sekali hentakan, namun ah ia harus bermain dengan semuanya dulu. Ayolah ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk Kris dan Tao.

Namun kenikmatan yang Tao alami hanya berhenti sampai disini. Karena Kris yang tiba tiba menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya dan langsung memakai kembali memakai seluruh pakaiannya sebelum kemudian pergi meninggalkan Tao.

Mungkin jika Kris tak kembali teringat Luhan semuanya akan berjalan seperti yang diharapkan Tao.

Kris tetap harus untuk Luhan. Begitupun Luhan. Maka dari itu Kris lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan malam ini di apartemennya. Meninggalkan Tao yang sendirian di mansionnya.

[We Can Start It]

Sementara Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka sebenarnya tengah mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung mereka. Ah ralat, sebenarnya Luhanlah yang paling canggung. Karena Sehun sedari tadi lebih memilih untuk melamun.

Sebenarnya Sehun bukan sekedar melamun, namun ia memikirkan bagaimana cara memperingatkan Luhan tentang statusnya yang hanya sebagai boneka. Sehun hanya takut ia menjadi tiba tiba bodoh saat berhadapan dengan Luhan.

Namun ahh mungkin nanti saja ia memikirkan hal hal itu. Bukankah ia sekarang telah berhak atas istrinya? Sehun sadar sedari tadi ia membiarkan Luhan hidup dalam diam. Bukankah harusnya ia menemani istrinya itu? Ahh Sehun salah.

Sehun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Luhan yang tengah duduk di depan televisi. Namun bukan melihat televisi Luhan sekarang, melainkan memikirkan Kris. Luhan merindukan Kris. Seandainya saja sekarang ia berada disini bersama Kris, ia tak akan seperti ini. Luhan bosan diam seperti ini.

Memikirkan memori masa lalu membuat Luhan meneteskan titik demi titik air mata. Membuat luka lama itu muncul kembali. Namun percayalah itu lebih asyik jika dibandingkan dengan harus diam seperti ini saja.

Namun tepat saat ia menangis dalam diam. Tiba tiba saja pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang. Membuatnya secara refleks berbalik menghadap orang itu. Dan benar saja, ia adalah Sehun. Namun pandangan Sehun telah berubah. Luhan tak tau mengapa.

Sedangkan Sehun, alasan dimana matanya menjadi tajam adalah Luhan yang kini sedang menangis. Sehun tau kalau Luhan sedang memikirkan Kris. Ia merasa Luhan tak adil karena menikah dengannya namun tetap memikirkan laki laki lain. Hal itu yang telah menyulut emosi dalam jiwa Sehun.

"S-sehun." Luhan dengan gugup melihat mata Sehun sambul menyeka air matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Tanya Sehun dengan bahasa yang sangat dingin.

"Aku hanya. Hanya sedang menonton tv, ah itu sangatlah sedih sehingga aku meneteskan air mata." Luhan mencoba berbohong namun itu sangatlah gagal karena acara tv yang sedang menyala adalah acara komedi.

"Mengapa kau memikirkan orang lain?" Sehun menaikkan nadanya membiarkan Luhan terduduk penuh ketakutan.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Luhan dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau hanya butuh kasih sayang, baby. Tapi sayang kau tak akan dapatkan dariku. Aku perlu boneka dan kau lah bonekaku. Kau bisa kumainkan sesuka hatiku tanpa memikirkan sedikitpun perasaanmu." Jelas Sehun dengan suara halus namun terkesan sangat memancing kemarahan.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?" Luhan frustasi. Mengapa hidupnya selalu penuh cobaan. Kenapa Tuhan tak adil kepadanya. Luhan ingin lari dari semua ini. Namun saat kakinya hendak melangkah, seseorang memeluknya seerat mungkin. Ialah Sehun.

"Namun kau akan takhluk kepadaku malam ini, Lu." Bisik Sehun seseduktif mungkin di telinga Luhan yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan jilatan disekitarnya.

Luhan ingin sekali mengelak namun yang ada ia malah mendesah. Tak peduli mengapa ia merasa nikmat.

"Ini yang kau inginkah eoh?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada tinggi sambil mencengkeram kedua pipi Luhan.

Kemudian Sehun beralih pada bibir Luhan. Menciumnya sekasar mungkin membuat si pemilik bibir tak dapat berbuat apapun lagi. Bau anyir yang menyertai ciuman itu pun ikut memeriahkan. Luhan ingin saja lolos dari semua itu. Namun percuma, tenaganya berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang sangat kuat.

Saat Sehun melepaskan ciuman itu, dengan noda darah dibibir Luhan membuat Luhan memejamkan matanya pertanda ia kesakitan. Luhan sebenarnya berusaha lari dari Sehun sebelum Sehun menarik baju Luhan membuat rangkaian benang benang itu hancur, tak menyisakan satupun menempel di tubuh Luhan.

Sebegitu terkejutnya Luhan saat Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya yang tak memberi ruang untuk Luhan bahkan untuk Luhan menutupi tubuhnya. Luhan hanya bisa pasrah sambil terus meneteskan air mata. Luhan butuh seseorang.

Sampai Sehun menerjunkan tubuh Luhan di sembarang tempat. Membuka tempat dimana adik kecilnya itu bersarang. Tanpa membiarkan satu pun pergerakan dari Luhan, dan tanpa satupun aba aba dari Luhan, Sehun menghempaskan dengan sekali hentakan juniornya itu kedalam Luhan. Membuat Luhan tak kuasa menahan sakitnya seluruh selangkangannya yang berdenyut tak karuan.

Tangisnya tak kuasa lagi ia bendung saat ia melihat bagaimana ekspresi Sehun yang tengah tersenyum menantang ketika sudah berhasil memenuhi dirinya.

"Ini, jika kau butuhkan kasih sayang. Kau akan dapatkan ini. Desahkanlah namaku baby. Jadilah boneka yang patuh." Sehun berbicara sambil menghentakkan kembali juniornya kedalam Luhan membuat Luhan mau tak mau mendesah.

Tak juga puas, Sehun melakukannya sambil memainkan tubuh atas Luhan dengan tangannya. Dan bibirnya yang masih setia menyesap ah tepatnya mengunyah kasar bibir Luhan. Ia menaik turunkan juniornya yang masih bersarang itu dengan kasar.

Luhan yang tak kuasa merasakan kenikmatan sekaligus kesakitan baik fisik maupun hatinya itu hanya dapat pasrah. Ya, ia merasa ia tak lebih baik dari sampah yang dimanfaatkan suaminya sendiri. Menyedihkan.

Inikah puncak Luhan? Semua area nya basah. Sedangkah Sehun? Apakah ia tak kunjung puas dengan perlakuannya kepada Luhan? Ah belum. Sehun masih menikmatinya. Denyutan demi denyutan yang ia rasakan. Ia merasa senang sekali menyiksa seperti ini. Meneteskan segala keringatnya ketubuh Luhan.

Luhan tak sanggup lagi. Ini sakit, tapi ini nikmat. Bisakah ini dilakukan dengan halus? Bisakah ia benar benar menikmati suatu malam dengan suaminya sebagaimana mestinya? Luhan ingin.

Ini saatnya, Sehun berada di puncaknya. Ia melepas ciumannya sebelum melepas segala cairan putih miliknya itu kedalam Luhan. Ya, ia melepaskannya didalam. Entahlah ia sadar atau tidak. Tapi bisa saja, Luhan dengan cepat mengandung anak Sehun yang akan menghancurkan segala rencana Sehun.

Semuanya telah berakhir. Sehun yang telah puas pun berdiri memakai kembali rumah juniornya itu. Dan berbalik menuju kamar, menguncinya dan menghilang begitu saja. Meninggalkan Luhan yang sama sekali tanpa busana dan tak memiliki busana karena satu satunya baju miliknya telah dirobek oleh suaminya.

Namun bukannya senang, Sehun kini merasakan hal aneh. Perasaannya gundah, ia merasa khawatir kalau Luhan akan kedinginan tanpa ia berikan baju. Hal itulah yang memeksa Sehun untuk memberikan Luhan salah satu sweaternya.

Melemparnya ke sofa tempat mereka melakukan semua tadi dan kembali lagi kedalam kamar. Menguncinya dalam kesendirian. Tanpa ingin seseorangpun menerobos kedalamnya. Karena Sehun sendiri sedang memikirkan perasaanya. Yang sama sekali tak dapat ia mengerti. Selamat tidur Oh Sehun, Oh Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Aaaaa akhirnya Hunhan naena. Agak ngeh sih buatnya karna jujur aku sebelumnya masih anak polos *plakk* yang nggak ngerti gitu gituan. Jadi ya so sorry kalau itu agak kurang wah.

Kurang ajar emang si Sehun. Sebel deh akunya juga. Tapi yaudahlah, happy reading.

Maafin kalo agak lama updatenya:( karna baru sering nggak mood:(((

Maafin juga cuma sedikit:((

*ahelah gitu aja terus minta maaf tapi gitu gitu terus*


	6. Chapter 6

We Can Start It

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Kicauan alarm yang mengamuk saat jarum panjang telah menunjuk ke angka yang telah ditunjuk mau tak mau membuat mata elang itu menyapa dunia. Tatapan pertamanya setelah jauh terhanyut dalam mimpi tetaplah tajam. Beberapa menit ia habiskan sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Baru saja beberapa langkah ia dari kamarnya, ia telah menemukan perempuan itu yang sedang sibuk memasak dan menata makanan untuk sarapan –mungkin- untuknya. Namun mengingat kejadian semalam, akankah Luhannya itu memaafkannya. Ah untuk apa ia memikirkannya.

"Ah Sehun, kau sudah bangun. Aku tadi akan membangunkanmu tapi kamarmu terkunci." Luhan yang melihat keberadaan Sehun segera menyapanya, seperti tidak ada kejadian apapun semalam. Namun tidak ia pungkiri sebenarnya ia sangat kecewa.

"Tentu saja. Memang siapa yang membolehkanmu memasuki kamarku." Sehun ketus kepada Luhan namun percayalah semua itu ia lakukan hanya karena perasaan bersalahnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku kalau begitu."

 _Bukan Lu, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf,_ Sehun memonolog dalam hati.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sehun singkat.

"Ah ini hanya pancake untuk sarapan. Kau akan mandi atau sarapan dulu?" tanya Luhan lembut memancarakan seberkas harapan bahwa suaminya nanti akan berubah menjadi yang ia harapkan.

"Mandi. Persiapkan dirimu, kita harus cepat berkemas lalu ke mansion." Sehun hanya menjawab seperlunya. Toh, ia juga tak memiliki urusan apapun kecuali balas dendamnya kepada sang kakak –dan perasaan aneh yang sering ia rasakan-

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mempersiapkan diri dan mengemas semua barang termasuk barang Sehun yang tak tau Sehun memperbolehkannya atau tidak untuk menyentuhnya, ah ia tak perduli. Tadi malam Luhan telah berpikir untuk pasrah ke dalam kungkungan suaminya. Tak peduli lagi sesakit apa ia nantinya, seberapa rasa tersiksanya nanti yang jelas ia akan selalu mengikuti perintah suaminya. Karena untuk sekarang hanya suaminyalah pedomannya. Dan sekarang segala pekerjaannya pun telah beralih untuk Sehun, ia tak memiliki apapun lagi kan? Ah ia masih memiliki keluarga dan banyak sahabat.

Tak lama ia mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Ah mungkin sudah lama karena Luhan melamun. Sekitar 30 menit Sehun menghabiskan waktunya dalam kamar mandi. Menampilkan Sehun yang tampak –sangat- tampan dengan kaos putih yang masih memperlihatkan badan kekarnya dengan celana panjang yang menempel sempurna pada kaki Oh Sehun yang panjang.

"Tampan" Luhan menggumam tanpa sadar saat melihat Sehun, dan mau tak mau ucapan Luhan tadi merasuk ke dalam telinga Sehun membuat Sehun ingin sekali tertawa geli saat kemudian melihat rona merah merambar ke pipi Luhan yang kini telah tersadar.

"Apa? Tentu saja aku tampan. Apa kau sudah mempersiapkannya? Kalau sudah kita ke apartemenmu mengambil barang barang berhargamu dan baru kita pergi ke mansion." Sehun mendikte apa Luhan dan mendapat anggukan manis dari jelmaan anak rusa tersebut.

"Jangan lupakan sarapan Sehun." Luhan tersenyum kepada Sehun kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sehun.

Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa. Memikirkan kembali apa nanti yang akan terjadi di mansion. Apakah Kris akan berpura pura tidak mengenalinya atau bagaimana. Namun ia sangat takut akan hal itu. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapati ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan sebuah nomor yang dulu sangat Luhan tunggu tunggu. Nomor Kris. Tapi untuk apa Kris menelponnya? Apakah ia harus menjawab? Ah Luhan bodoh, bukankah ia harus bersikap biasa saja karena sekarang ia adalah adik ipar Kris? Bukankah tak masalah jika Kris menelponnya? Okay Luhan akan mengangkatnya.

" _Lu, ini kau Lu?"_ Tanya Kris terburu buru, seperti suara seseorang yang tengah kehilangan kekasihnya, dan memang Kris memang kehilangan Luhan setidaknya untuk sementara.

"I iya, ada apa _Oppa_?" tanya Luhan ragu karena jujur memanggil Kris dengan julukan _Oppa_ membuat lidahnya kelu.

" _Oppa? Apa kau gila? Jangan bilang aku hanya sebatas kakak ipar untukmu."_ Kris membalas dengan suara sedikit putus asa karena Luhan tak mengerti rencananya.

"Tapi kau adalah kakak suamiku, Sehun. Jadi kau memanglah kakak iparku, Kris." Luhan membalas, sebenarnya ia masih tak rela. Namun sepertinya nyaman jugamenjadi adik Kris.

Luhan tak menyadari Sehun sudah berada di belakangnya untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Namun langkahnya memang terhenti saat menyadari Luhan sedang berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang. Dan terkejut lagi lah Sehun saat namanya juga disebut Luhan. Dan dapat Sehun tebak Kris lah yang menelepon Luhan. Namun entah mengapa perasaan sakit itu menjalar ke dada Oh Sehun membuat tangannya mau tak mau mengepal untuk pelampiasan emosinya. Kenapa? Bukankah harusnya Sehun senang karena rencananya sudah hampir berhasil? Kris sendiri yang memulai permainannya jadi Sehun tak harus repot repot. Jadi untuk apa ia merasa sesuatu aneh, bahkan sakit. Bukankah lebih baik mendengar segala percakapanya.

" _Lu, aku adalah kekasihmu dan kita akan selalu menjadi kekasih apapun kondisinya. Bahkan aku telah membuatmu dekat kepadaku. Adikku bodoh telah menyetujui statusnya yang tak lama lagi menjadi duda. Setidaknya tolong untukku, jangan nodai dirimu dengan sperma kotor Sehun."_

Kris gila, Luhan sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Disisi lain ia juga senang karena ia memiliki kekasih yang senantiasa menjaganya selalu. Namun apakah mungkin? Semalam saja mereka telah berhubungan walaupun hal tersebut hanyalah terjadi sepihak.

"Maaf Kris, aku tak tau maksudmu." Luhan menjawab dengan sopan karena ia masih sangat berusaha melupakan Kris.

Dan Sehun, tebakannya sangat benar. Luhan baru saja mengucapkan nama Kris. Benar benar Kris. Kini perasaanya yang merasa dilema, apakah harus senang atau sakit. Menyedihkan.

" _Sudahlah. Maksudku menelponmu adalah ingin mengetahui kapan kau datang ke istana kita. Aku menunggumu."_

Gila. Apa itu tadi? Istana kita? Bukan Luhan menolak kehadiran Kris, namun ia merasa dirinya tak memiliki bakat menjadi seorang pengkhianat. Dan bagaimana ini. Ah terserah Kris saja, dia memang telah gila.

"Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi. Jangan terlalu khawatir, _**Kris**_ "

Kali ini bukan Luhan yang menjawab tetapi Sehun yang dengan seenaknya merebut ponsel Luhan. Sehun memang sengaja melakukan ini. Karena ia merasa senang ketika Luhan merasa ketakutan karenanya. Dan dengan sengaja ia juga menebalkan kata 'Kris' kepada Kris agar kakaknya itu sempat merasa memiliki seorang adik sebelum adiknya itu menghabisinya. Dengan melakukan permainan perasaannya. Doakan saja Sehun tidak terjebak dalam permainannya sendiri.

 _PIIP_

Suara telepon dimatikan. Dan hal itu membuat sang Oh Sehun mengembangkan senyum smirknya.

"Wah, apa itu. Gadis pemberani, baru sehari kau menikah dan kau berselingkuh secepat ini? Dan kuacungi kau jempol karena kau berhasil menggaet kakakku sendiri yang telah **Beristri**!" Sehun tertawa mengatakannya. Memainkan jarinya pada surai Luhan diselingi dengan tepukan tangan dan kenaikan nada pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"S sehun tolong jangan salah paham Sehun. Tolong dengarkan aku." Luhan mencoba memohon kepada Sehun dan Sehun hanya akan berpura pura Luhanah disini yang bersalah.

"Apa yang kau jealskan? Oppaku mencintaimu dan kau akan lari bersamanya? Rencanamu memang sangat pasaran, Lu." Sehun memainkan perannya dengan hebat.

"Aku akan beri kau apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi dengarkan penjelasanku Sehun." Yak ini yang Sehun harapkan. Sayang sekali Luhan terlalu bodoh menggetahui niat jahat Oh Sehun.

"Apa? Apapun? Aku tak yakin." Sehun memberikan smirk terbaiknya dan beranjak menjauh dari Luhan. Namun tangan Luhan kini melengkung sempurnya pada telapak tangan Sehun, dan begitulah cara seorang perempuan menghentikan kekasihnya.

"Aku berjanji karena kau adalah suamiku. Aku percaya apapun yang kau inginkan tak akan mencelakaiku. Aku sangat percaya pada suamiku." Luhan memohon sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia siap merasakan tampikan tangan dari Sehun. Namun bukan itu yang terjadi. Sehun justru berbalik kepadanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Entah dari sekian banyak hal yang dapat ia lakukan, ia memilih bibir Luhan. Karena bibir itu manis dan sangatlah manis dan akan terus manis.

Sebenarnya bukan karena Luhan berjanji padanya, namun karena perkataan Luhan bahwa ia akan sepenuhnya mempercayai Sehunlah yang membuatnya kini terjebak dalam perasaannya kembali. 'Tak boleh jatuh cinta' prinsip Sehun setelah sekian lama akhirnya runtuh meskipun ia masih tak kunjung menyadarinya. Ah jangan sampai terlambah Oh Sehun.

Mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka setelah nafas mereka mulai terkuras habis. Menurut Sehun tak ada yang lebih memabukkan dari ciumannya dengan Luhan. Namun haruskan Sehun sadar bahwa Luhan hanyalah boneka. Dan harusnya Sehun sadar jika Luhan pasti memiliki sejuta goda karena ia dapat memiliki hati sang kakak yang memang bukan orang main main.

"Jelaskan sekarang." Sehun mengatakannya halus kepada Luhan yang tengah terbuai dengan ciuman yang barusan mereka alami.

"Aku sebenarnya adalah mantan kekasih Kris." Luhan sengaja memutus pembicaraannya, memberi waktu Sehun untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

Sehun memang tengah mengepalkan tangannya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi. Bukan, bukan karena ia baru mengetahuinya karena jauh sebelum itu Sehun sudah mengetahuinya. Hanya saja bagaimana cara Luhan menjelaskannya yang terlihat jelas bahwa ia masih mencintai Kris. Bagi rencana Sehun, ini memang sangat menguntungkan. Namun bagi hati Sehun, ini adalah saat dimana hatinya terlalu sesak bahkan untuk melihat semuanya.

"Dan Kris tetap menganggapku kekasih. Namun percayalah aku akan tetap menganggapnya kakak iparku karena memang ia tak lebih dari itu. Aku telah memiliki suami. Seiring waktu pasti kau dan aku akan berubah. Kita bisa mencintai. Jadi terimakasih jika kau telah jujur pada perasaanmu yang belum menerimaku sebagai istrimu, karena.." Luhan sengaja memotong kalimatnya.

"Karena aku juga belum mencintaimu." Luhan melanjutkannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Sehun yang sekarang hanya menampakkan wajah flatnya.

Yang benar saja, Sehun terjebak perasaannya sendiri. Ia mencintai Luhan. Ia harus menyadarinya sebelum kehilangannya. Dan dada Sehun kini tengah dijalari rasa sesak teramat ketika kalimat terakhir Luhan. Luhan sangat berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagi Sehun walaupun ia selalu disakiti.

"Sehun, aku telah menjelaskannya. Sesuai janjiku kau boleh meminta apapun setelah kau mendengarkannya." Luhan mengatakan kepada Sehun. Tersenyum tulus dengan mata rusanya. Membuat Sehun sebenarnya tak tega untuk mengatakannya. Namun semua keindahan Luhan harys Sehun tampik demi balas dendamnya.

"Haha, teruskan hubunganmu dengan Kris. Aku akan menyukainya. Karena kau bonekaku, kau harus menjalankan permainanku dengan sempurna." Sehun hanya mengatakan itu. Dan Luhan pasti membutuhkan waktu hingga ia mengalaminya sebelum ia berani menjabarkan itu semua.

Sehun berniat untuk pergi namun ia berbalik sejenak melihat wajah Luhan yang kebingungan dan mengatakan "Setelah permainanku selesai, kau boleh pergi."

Butuh waktu lama bagi Luhan untuk mengetahui maksudnya. Dan sekarang Luhan telah menemukannya. Luhan hanyalah alat untuk Sehun, entah alat untuk apa namun ia harus patuh kepada Sehun. Ya, sebenarnya tanpa diminta, Luhan sudah bertekad untuk mengikuti semua permintaan Sehun. Tak apa, perasaannya terlanjur mati. Ia berpikir ia telah kebal untuk dipermainkan.

Jarum jam telah nyaman pada posisinya. Menempatkan dirinya yang memberitahukan kepada setiap orang bahwa hari telah siang. Dan dapat ditebak sekarang apalagi yang sedang dilakukan medua pasangan baru ini.

Berdua dalam perjalanan yang terhitung tak terlalu jauh ini seharusnya tak begitu membosankan jika terdapat sepatah saja kata dari masing masing mulut mereka. Namun yang terjadi adalah bungkam. Tak ada masing masing bibir yang ingin bergerak. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing.

Luhan tak dapat ditampik, ia sedikit tertohok dengan pernyataan Sehun yang akan membiarkannya pergi setelah Sehun menyelesaikan permainannya. Lantas apakah permainan yang Sehun maksud? Apakah itu akan berhubungan jauh dengan perasaannya? Jangan. Luhan sudah mati.

Sedangkan suaminya, Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan dari semuanya. Tak ada dan benar benar tak ada karena rencananya memang berjalan sangat lancar. Bahkan Kris sendiri yang memulai permainannya. Kini Sehun hanya harus melanjutkannya dan memenangkannya. Bahkan Sehun juga dapat memiliki perusahaan Kris dengan ancaman Luhan. Sangat mengesankan. Dan untuk Tao, bukankah sangat mudah untuk mengancamnya agar ia mau berpisah dengan Kris. Ingatkan Tao lagi tentang semua hutang hutang omongannya kepada keparat seperti Sehun.

Namun bukan itu masalahnya. Sehun sendiri kini tengah merasa dilema. Entah perasaan apa namanya yang jelas jantungnya tak pernah berdetak normal jika berada di dekat Luhan. Dan ia berani bersumpah demi apapun ia tak dapat menghindar lagi dari sosok Luhan. Pikirannya kini malah dipenuhi Luhan. Oh Tuhan jangan sampai Sehun membawa perasaannya. Karena semua rencananya akan hancur.

Mereka terlalu kalut dalam pikiran masing masing dari mereka. Hingga tanpa sadar Sehun telah mengarahkan stir mobilnya hingga sampai pada mansion dimana permainan akan dimulai. Namun mengapa emosinya kembali saat melihat Kris yang tengah menunggu mereka di taman depan? Oh tidak Sehun kendalikan dirimu. Luhan adalah perempuan berbahaya yang dapat menarik pikat laki laki manapun kan?

"Ikuti segala omonganku dan permainanku. Ikuti saja keadaannya semua. Jangan pernah menolak atau apapun. Karena memang untuk itu aku menikahimu. Aku tak suka memberi toleransi kepada seseorang, jadi hukuman akan menyertai setiap tolakanmu."

Sehun mengancam dengan penuh penekanan. Tak pedulikan Luhan yang kini sedang menahan perasaan kecewanya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah perempuan. Dan perempuan mana yang ingin dinikahi hanya untuk menyelesaikan sebuah permainan?

"Kau dapat percayakan kepadaku." Jawab Luhan singkat sambil mengembangkan senyuman yang menurut Sehun itu manis bahkan sangat manis.

Oh jangan, jangan jatuh kembali dalam sihirnya Oh Sehun.

Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu yang berada di sebelahnya. Menampilkan perempuan yang sangat sangat cantik walaupun dengan penampilan seadanya. Luhan memang hanya mengenakan dress selutut berwarna pink dan sepatu berwarna putih yang membuatnya seperti gadis muda berusia sembilan belas tahun.

Tak lupa Sehun merangkul pinggang sang istri saat memasuki mansion dalam. Hal itu sepertinya cukup berhasil melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kris saat menyambut mereka.

Ya, sepertinya Luhan telah mengerti permainan apa yang dimaksud Sehun. Sehun menginginkan dirinya mempermainkan pria yang dicintainya. Bodoh. Kemana perasaannya lagi akan dibakar.

"Hai Kris, aku sudah merindukanmu. Padahal baru kemarin kita bertemu ya?" Sapa Sehun penuh senyum smirk.

"Ah ya benar. Silahkan masuk." Kris menjawabnya berpura pura baik baik saja diantara mereka. Oh sadarlah Kris, Sehun telah mengambil alih rencana permainanmu.

"Ya benar, sepertinya **istri** ku sedang sangat lelah juga. Mengingat seberapa panas malam kita kemarin." Sehun berbicara seolah ia menjadi pihak yang polos. Padahal pernyataannya barusan mau tak mau membuat kedua orang disana tertohok mendengarnya.

"Ah _hyung_ , aku harus mengantar istriku kekamar dulu. Dan setelah itu aku akan menemuimu. Bukankah banyak hal yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sehun kemudian meninggalkan Kris yang kini bagaikan tak percaya apa yang telah dilakukannya. Luhan telah benar benar menjadi milik Sehun. Itu menyakitinya.

Sehun mengantarkan Luhan layaknya seorang suami yang benar benar tulus mengantar istrinya ke kamar. Senyum mengembang dari bibir tipis Sehun. Seperti ini ternyata permainan Sehun. Baiklah Luhan akan mengikutinya. Toh, ia juga segera menginginkan permainan ini berakhir dan Luhan dapat pergi. Atau mungkin kembali kepada Kris.

Mereka sampai dikamar. Dan terkejutnya Luhan saat Sehun mendorong tubuhnya hingga menabrak tembok. Kemudian mencium Luhan. Membuat Luhan mabuk dan mengikuti irama ciuman mereka. Tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memanas melihat mereka yang bercumbu seperri itu. Sepertinya mata Sehun sangat jeli saat melihat Kris rengah mengikutinya dan Luhan. Dan ya, tak mungkin Sehun menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Setelah selesai, Sehun dengan seenaknya meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bingung dengan perlakuan manis sekejap dari sang suami. Ahh ia tak boleh terdorong untuk ingin memiliki Sehun bukan? Semanis apapun Sehun, ia tetaplah hanya boneka bagi Sehun.

Sehun telah menapaki tangga menuju bawah. Memang kamarnya terletak diatas dan ia kini akan berbicara kepada Kris di bawah.

"Ah hyung. Apa aku terlalu lama diatas?" Sehun sengaja mengungkit ciumannya tadi dengan Sehun untuk memancing Kris.

"Mungkin. Jadi, apa rencanamu dengan Luhan? Apa kalian ingin segera memiliki keturunan? Kulihat kalian pasangan yang manis." Wah Kris sekarang sedang membual. Memaksakan batinnya yang tetap ingin mengatakan bahwa Luhan hanyalah miliknya seorang. Namun jika ia tak berpura pura manis didepan Sehun, rencananya akan mudah terbongkar.

"Ah? Maksudmu anak? Yahh mungkin kami akan menikmati masa masa kami. Terlebih kami dijodohkan dan tidak terlalu saling mengenal." Kris dapat bernafas lega saat Sehun mengatakan hal itu.

"Namun itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kami akan lama memiliki keturunan. Mengingat bagaimana tubuh Luhan yang sangat menggoda hyung. Aku sangat menggilainya." Sehun melanjutkannya membuat Kris kini diterpa rasa sesak. Apakah nantinya yang akan terjadi jika Luhannya nanti hamil anak dari Sehun? Ia tak akan rela. Walaupun yang diucapkan Sehun tadi tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Aku saja belum mendapat apa apa dari Tao." Kris mencoba mengembalikan suasana dengan menjadikan hubungannya sebagai pembicaraannya.

"Ah, dimana Tao ngomong ngomong. Daritadi aku belum melihatnya." Sehun baru menyadari ia belum menemui Tao. Padahal batinnya mengatakan akan lebih seru jika ia juga membuat Tao panas.

"Dia sedang mendapat job. Mungkin besok dia baru pulang." Jawab Kris santai.

"Ah begitu. Sepertinya aku harus mengurus perusahaan Luhan yang akan dilimpahkan kepadaku hyung. Aku akan ke kantor dulu hyung." Sehun telah bosan berbicara dengan Kris. Toh ini juga tak terlalu penting dibandingkan dengan urusan peruaahaannya.

"Baiklah. Hati hati Sehun." Kris menepuk bahu Sehun dan kemudian Sehun beralih keluar mengambil mobilnya dan menghilang.

Ini kesempatan bagi Kris. Kesempatan untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia inginkan dari Luhan. Kris harus mendapatkan Luhan.

Tanpa aba aba, setelah Sehun beranjak pergi dari mansion, Kris segera berlari menuju kamar Luhan. Mungkin benar Luhan sedang kelelahan. Namun ada banyak hal yang ia akan tanyakan dan juga jelaskan kepada Luhan. Mengganggu istirahat Luhan sebentar saja bukan masalah kan?

"Lu, ini aku Kris." Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Mencoba menemui Luhan disaat pertama mereka bertemu. Bagaimana sepasang mantan kekasih ditinggalkan dalam satu atap sementara mereka masih saling mencintai? Itu konyol.

Luhan tak tuli. Ia dapat mendengar ada seseorang mengetuk pintunya. Sebenarnya Luhan tak tidur. Ia sedang menikmati angin dimana itu dapat membuat hatinya kembali sejuk. Namun saat Kris datang kesini, mungkin perasaan sejuk itu akan hilang lagi.

"Masuklah Kris." Sambut Luhan yang telah membukakan pintu untuk Kris.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Pertanyaan pertama yang terlontar dari mulut Kris, konyol memang.

"Jujur setelah kehilanganmu aku tak baik. Namun kini aku seperti yang kau lihat." Luhan memilih jujur.

"Tak jauh berbeda Lu, aku tau sebenarnya kita masih saling mencintai." Kris mengatakannya. Seolah ia tau segalanya yang ada dalam pikiran Luhan.

"Ya, kau tak salah. Aku memang masih mencintaimu. Tapi kita telah berbeda dari yang dulu." Luhan menjawabnya dengan senyuman miris.

"Dan aku membawamu kesini untuk mempersatukan kembali cinta kita." Kris mencoba membujuk Luhan perlahan.

"Mungkin aku akan buruk dalam bersandiwara." Luhan masih belum menerima maksud daru Kris karena ia masih memiliki etika untuk menghormati suaminya. Namun ia kembali mengingat perkataan Sehun untuk mengikuti permainannya. Dan mungkim, apa ini permainan yang dimaksud Sehun?

"Apa kau tau? Aku telah benar benar dimiliki Sehun, semalam." Ya, kata itu membuat tubuh Kris kaku, dan dadanya terasa sangat sesak.

"Kita akan bertemu saat Sehun tidak ada disini. Bisakah?" Kris meminta, tak peduli dengan status Luhan. Dan Luhan ingin sekali menjerit menjawab 'ya' karena demi dewi neptunus Luhan masih mengharapkan Kris.

"Tak tau bagaimana akhirnya nanti. Ngomong ngomong apa Sehun telah pergi?" Luhan tak sepenunya menolak, ia hanya ragu. Apakah ia harus masuk kedalam permainan Kris,atau ia harus mengikuti permainan Sehun.

"Sehun kekantor. Dia akan benar benar mengurus perusahaanmu dengan baik Lu, percayalah." Kris tak memungkiri kepandaian Sehun.

"Ya, dan dia akan merebutnya kemudian membuangku." Luhan menjawab datar. Apa yang ia lakukan. Ia membuat suaminya terlihat kotor dihadapan Kris.

"Maka dari itu kembalilah padaku." Final. Jawaban dari Kris berhasil membuat Luhan mematung. Akankah ia memilih untuk berpihak pada Kris? Namun bukankah orang tua nya telah mengajarkan etika untuk menghormati suaminya? Dilema kini menyandang kedalam Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii.. maaf lama ga apdet. Aku baru sadar kalo udah lama nggak apdet wkwk sorry. Betewe tambah gaje ya ni ff.

Tuh Luhan bingung mau ngikut siapa. Ngikut Sehun aja Bun, nanti Krisnya buat aku wkwk

Btw lagi, Happy New Year 2k17, semoga tahun ini makin banyak moment moment manis hunhan yang buat klepek klepek sendiri:v

Dan semoga ff aku gatambah gaje:3

Aku nyadar sepenuhnya kalo ff ini semakin ngeh jadi maaf kalo gimana gitu.


	7. Chapter 7

We Can Start It

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

Dari awal dan dari kecil Luhan memang diajarkan untuk menjadi seorang yang tak berkhianat. Jadi bagaimana bisa ia mengkhianati suaminya untuk mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Akankah itu akan berhasil menutup semua luka yang telah teranyam sempurna di hati Luhan? Melihat yang dulunya sang kekasih membuat janji lebih dulu darinya dan bukan dengannya, apakah ini akan menjadi penawarnya? Ataukah malah justru sebaliknya? Justru malah ini akan memperparah lukanya, menyayat kembali hati yang perlahan mulai ia perbaiki untuk hidupnya. Tak mungkin kan ia akan selalu hidup dalam keterpurukan?

Lalu bagaimana cara Luhan menghadapi pernyataan Kris barusan? Luhan tak akan ingkar janji. Karena Luhan sebenarnya yakin, ia dapat menjadi adik ipar yang baik untuk Kris. Bukankah itu tak terlalu parah? Setidaknya ia masih bisa dekat dengan Kris walaupun mengetahui Kris bukanlah miliknya lagi.

Luhan tak memilih Kris. Ia tetap menjatuhkan pilihannya kepada Oh Sehun. Bukan karena cinta, tapi karena prinsip. Ia tak ingin mengkhianati seseorang, apalagi suaminya. Untuk perasaan sendiri, bukankah perasaan cinta itu akan tumbuh seiring dengan waktu yang berjalan? Semoga saja begitu. Karena jika tidak Luhanlah yang paling menderita disini.

Sekitar dua jam yang lalu tepatnya, Kris dan Luhan kembali bertemu dalam situasi tak mengenakkan –khususnya bagi Luhan- karena Kris yang selalu memaksa dirinya untuk selalu bersama dengan Kris. Namun bukankah itu hal yang wajar? Mereka masih saling mencintai. Mungkin yang Kris bingungkan adalah mengapa sang wanita lebih memilih adiknya. Apakah sesempura itukah adiknya dibandingkan dirinya? Padahal sudah jelas sang wanita hanyalah akan ditipu dan dimanfaatkan adiknya. Ternyata tak semudah itu permainan versi Kris ini. Resiko telah diambil dan apapun itu Kris harus menjalaninya, termasuk melihat sendiri bagaimana rasanya kehilangan Luhan.

Ah jangan lupakan Luhan yang sekarang berperan penting sebagai istri dari Oh Sehun. Tugas Luhan adalah memasakkan sarapan untuk Sehun dan Kris karena biasanya Tao akan berangkat pagi untuk pemotretan dan acara acara lainnya, bahkan Tao lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya diluar kota. Setidaknya Kris bersyukur akan hal itu.

Besok Luhan berniat untuk pergi ke perusahaan yang telah ayahnya berikan kepadanya sekaligus memberi pengumuman bahwa Sehun lah yang kini akan mengambil alih semuanya. Ia yakin Sehun akan memajukan perusahaan itu. Setidaknya ia sekarang bisa fokus untuk mencari kakaknya bukan? Ya, itu yang Luhan harapkan. Kakaknya mungkin bisa membantunya dalam urusan percintaan karena jujur Luhan kini merasa menjadi pihak yang bodoh, atau memang benar benar menjadi pihak yang sangat bodoh.

"Oppa ah gege ah apapun aku harus memanggilmu, aku sangat merindukanmu walaupun aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu Oppa." Gumam Luhan sendiri sambil memejamkan mata.

Tak lama pintu kamar Luhan kembali terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kris yang datang dengan rupa polosnya, atau mungkin pura pura polosnya.

"Aku rasa kau membutuhkan sediit hiburan Lu. Tak tau mengapa aku kembali tertarik ke ruangan ini lagi, seperti ada gaya gravitasi yang menuntunku kesini. Apa kau sedang memikirkanku? Tebak Kris dengan santai dan percaya diri. Ah padahal Luhan sendiri sedang memikirkan kakaknya, dasar Kris memanglah tak berubah. Sangat percaya diri.

"Sebenarnya tidak perlu, tapi karena kau sudah duduk disini mau apa lagi? Bisakah kau menemaniku? Sedikit cerita tentang suamiku mungkin." Luhan tak mengelak kehadiran Kris, namun ia juga harus mencari alasan agar Kris tidak terus mendekatinya seperti ini.

"Sehun? Dia anak yang tak pernah dimanjakan. Sehun membenciku dan sepertinya aku mulai membencinya karena dia akan memilikimu, benar bukan?" Kris tertawa kecil, seperti mencemooh dirinya.

"Maksudmu? Jangan katakan aku hanya merusak tali persaudaraan kalian. Aku bukanlah wanita seperti itu Kris." Luhan tak terima dengan perkataan Kris yang menyudutkan dirinya.

"Setidaknya belum, Lu. Maka dari itu sebelum semuanya terjadi turutilah permintaanku. Jadilah milikku, biarkan Sehun memiliki impiannya sendiri. Dia hanya ingin perusahaan tak sedikitpun ada niatnya untuk menikah." Kris kembali meminta. Bukan, Kris hanya tak tau bahwa Luhan tengah mati matian menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerima tawaran itu.

"Kris, sebenarnya apa alasanmu kesini? Aku istri adikmu jika kau ingat." Luhan menjawab seadanya kemudia melangkah menuju jendelanya, mengedarkan pandangan ke langit luas yang rasanya akan indah sekali jika akan berguling gulng kesana.

"Ya, aku ingat. Dan sekarang aku juga tau, kau tak lagi menginginkanku. Maafkan aku, aku hanya merasa seseorang sedang membutuhkanku, jadi aku pergi kesini." Kris meminta maaf dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan peribadi Luhan dan Sehun itu.

"Tunggu." Sebelum Kris benar benar meninggalkan ruangan itu terdengar Luhan yang menahannya.

"Aku tadi memang membutuhkan seseorang, Kris. Tapi bukan kau. Aku membutuhkan seseorang, aku membutuhkan kakakku. Kakak yang selama ini tak pernah ku lihat. Kakak yang selama ini tak pernah aku ketahui dimanakah dia. Kakak yang selama ini kuyakini jika dia masih bernafas. Dan kakak yang kupercaya dapat menyelamatkan kisahku dan berusaha selalu membuat adiknya tertawa." Luhan berbicara panjang lebar, meraungkan kesepiannya, kekosongannya, kehampaannya.

Luhan bukan malaikat, bahkan jika punggungnya diamati seribu satu tahun tak akan pernah ada sayap yang melintang indah. Luhan hanyalah manusia dengan rasa sabar dan lelah yang berada di puncak. Semua telah final. Kekasihnya menikah dan ia sendiri menikah dengan adik kekasihnya. Bisakah kalian perhatikan? Semua snyumannya enuh kehampaan. Semua tawanya pnuh penderitaan. Dan saat tak ada lagi yang memihaknya, antara perasaan menginginkan dan perasaan menghargai. Ia tak lagi percaya cinta, karena dengan cinta pun ia tak bisa bersatu dengan kekasihnya, kan?

"Lu, jangan menangis. Aku bisa membantumu mencari kakakmu. Sungguh aku akan membantumu jika kau kembali padaku." Kris tak jadi melangkah keluar, kaki jenjangnya kembali ia balikkan menuju Luhan. Ia paling tak suka jika Luhan menangis. Melihat punggungnya bergetar saja Luhan sangat tak ingin, jujur itu sangat menyayat hati.

"Saat aku melihatmu, aku selalu mengingat wajah kakakku saat masih kecil. Wajahnya sangat mirip denganmu. Mungkin aku salah tentang perasaanku. Mungkin aku selama ini menganggapmu adalah kakakku sehingga aku sangat nyaman dengan peran itu. Maafkan aku. Tapi jika Tuhan benar benar melahirkanku kembali dalam suatu keluarga, aku berharap kau adalah kakakku." Luhan menatap mata Kris. Entah mengapa ia seperti mengeluarkan semacam bom atom yang bersarang dalam hatinya beribu ribu tahun, sangatlah melegakan.

"Apakah sudah cukup bicaranya? Ayolah aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Ah apakah sebentar lagi kalian akan berciuman? Baiklah kutunggu lima menit dan aku harap aku dapat beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa rengekan sok tegar dari kalian." Suara itu terdengar dari pintu, menampilkan sang iblis jahat Oh Sehun.

"Sehun!" seru Kris dan Luhan hampir bersamaan. Disatu sisi Kris merasa Sehun telah memergokinya berdua dengan Luhan dan itu termasuk hal fatal dalam rencananya. Di sisi lain Luhan yang menginginkan Sehun menjadi suami yang baik untuknya tetap saja merasa hal iji tak akan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Sehun.

"Wah, mantan kekasihpun tetap menyukai permainan di belakang ya. Sayangnya aku tak suka cara kalian. Silahkan keluar atau aku yang akan keluar, **Hyung.** " Sehun kembali menekankan kata 'Hyung' yang mau tak mau dibalas langkahan kaki Kris keluar dari kamar Sehun dan Luhan itu.

We Can Start It

Ah Tuhan apakah boleh Luhan memimpikan malam indah bersama Sehun? Bukan malam seperti itu tapi malam yang penuh dengan tawa yang akan menghapus semua kenangan kenangan Luhan. Luhan ingin jatuh cinta kepada Sehun, atau bahkan mungkin perlahan ia mulai menyukai Sehun. Luhan ingin Sehun menjadi hidupnya. Bahkan saat ia merasa hidupnya tak miliki arti.

Terlalu tinggi seseorang berharap pasti akan terlalu sakit saat ia terjatuh. Itu yang dialami Luhan. Malam ini ia dapat tidur satu ranjang dengan Sehun. Namun tak ada satu pun hal yang diucapkan dari masing masing mulut. Bahkan untuk sedikit membuka saja mereka enggan.

Harusnya Sehun sekarang sedang menjelaskan kepada Luhan apa yang harus Luhan lakukan. Toh, Luhan juga akan senang jika Sehun menyuruhnya untuk berselingkuh dengan Kris. Tapi mengapa semuanya berat? Asal kalian semua tau, seperti ada api panas yang dibakarkan ke hati Sehun saat melihat bagaimana hangatnya Kris memeluk Luhan, menenangkan Luhan dengan karena entah masalah apa yang Luhan bayangkan. Ia yakin Luhan memiliki banyak masalah. Oh tolonglah, mengapa Sehun kini memikirkan Luhan. Sedari tadi ia juga tak dapat memejamkan mata hanya karena wanitanya itu.

"Lu, aku tau kau belum tidur." Sehun yang memang merasakan pergerakan disampingnya juga merasa risih dengan hal itu. Jujur dari dalam hatinya terdapat gejolak saat bersama dengan Luhan. Ia ingin menanyakan itu kepada Luhan.

"Ah S – Sehun, k – kau belum tidur ya?" Luhan menjawab dengan kaku, jujur ia merasa takut dengan sikap Sehun selanjutnya karena ia kembali ketahuan bersama dengan Kris.

"Tolong jangan marah kepadaku hun, aku menolaknya berkali kali." Lanjut Luhan karena tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Sehun.

" Jangan banyak bergerak, argh aku tak dapat tidur. Urusan ituterserah kau mengurusi hidupmu sendiri. Sudah diamlah." Lagi, bibir Sehun kelu tak dapat mengatakan tentang perasaan aneh yang selalu hinggap di hatinya. Awalnya memang ia menginginkan berdamai dengan Luhan satu malam ini. Setidaknya membiarkan Luhan menceritakan segala kesedihannya dan menangis di bahunya, seperti saat Luhan menangis dengan Kris. Namun entah mengapa Sehun tak dapat mengatakannya. Tenggorokannya seperti tercekat sesuatu yang mengganjal.

Ah apa sekarang yang dipikirkan Sehun? Bukankah tak seharusnya perasan itu jatuh kepadanya? Apalagi jika memang benar perasaan itu bernama 'jatuh cinta'. Ah persetan.

Luhan diam. Memang benar jika Sehun pasti belum menerimanya, namun kenyataan bahwa Sehun tidak akan dapat ia miliki membuat hatinya sedikit dirundugi perasaan tak biasa.

Bagaimana Luhan akan than dengan keadaannya ini? Bagaimana Luhan akan mempertahankan semuanya jika Sehun saja tak ingin? Apakah memang benar ia harus bergantung pada Kris? Kembali menjadi milik Kris?

We Can Start It

Matahari malu malu menyapa Luhan melalui jendelanya. Memang semalam ia tak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak. Pikirannya kacau tak tau harus memilih mana. Apakah Kris masih seperti dulu? Mungkin benar jika Tuhan menggariskan Kris sebagai miliknya. Namun semuanya ini salah. Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah ini terlalu lucu bahkan sampai sampai terlalu lucu.

Tapi bicara soal Sehun, kemana ia? Ya, sisi ranjang Luhan telah kosong. Kemanakah sang pemilik? Ah mungkin Sehun sedang mandi.

Luhan berjalan menuju lantai bawah. Tujuannya adalah dapur, ia sebenarnya berencana membuat sarapan pagi ini. Namun tak sampai dia di dapur, ia melhat seorang laki laki yang sedang memasak berbagai makanan yang dapat dilihat dari baunya seperti enak.

Luhan tak terlalu yakin dengan laki laki itu. Karena tak mungkin ada seorang pelayan yang dari belakang saja tubuhnya tampak sangat menawan, apalagi dari depan. Meskipun Luhan menebak itu adalah Sehun, tapi tak mungkin juga kan Sehun ada di dapur? Untuk apa ia ada disini?

"Sehun, itu kamu?" Sapa Luhan yang memang setengah mati penasaran terhadap orang di dapur itu.

"Emm, bisa kau bantu aku?" Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah meminta tolong kepada Luhan yang hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukannya. Diam diam Luhan bersyukur karena jujur ia menyukai Sehun yang seperti ini. Ah apa? Menyukai? Ya, mungkin hanya sebatas itu karena ia tau mereka tak akan pernah bisa saling mencintai.

"Tolong cicipi masakan yang telah aku sisakan sedikit itu Lu, jika rasanya buruk kau dapat jujur." Sehun seperti kemasukan setan sekarang. Luhan benar benar belum pernah bertemu Luhan yang seperti ini.

"Baiklah." Tanpa pikir panjang Luhan langsung menyergap makanan yang telah Sehun sisakan sedikit.

"Bagaimana Lu?" Tanya Sehun sejenak melirik Luhan.

"Tidak buruk. Ini enak." Jawab Luhan mendekat lagi kepada Luhan.

"Sepertinya ini tidak, aku sudah lama tidak memasak. Aku sedikit lupa bumbunya." Sehun sedari tadi seperti bukan dirinya. Entah jin apa yang memasuki Sehun yang jelas Luhan sangat sangat bersyukur.

"Tidak, ini benar benar enak. Tapi untuk apa kau memasak ini?" Luhan melupakan hal itu. Mengapa Sehun memasak semua ini. Apakah ini untuk dirinya? Bukankah ini sangat romantis. Apa ini Sehun yang sebenarnya?

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban Luhan lalu sadar ini bukanlah pertanyaan bagus. Sial, Sehun bisa saja kehilangan setan yang tengah merasuki dirinya hingga seperti ini.

"Maaf jika pertanyaanku salah." Luhan menyesal. Melihat perubahan dari raut wajah Sehun yang semula tampak sedikit ceria kembali berubah menjadi Sehun yang dingin lagi.

Asal kalian tau saja, hati kecil Sehun yang membawa dirinya kemari dan memasakkan makanan makanan ini untuk sang istri. Tak tau kenapa ia sangat ingin melakuka hal ini. Bahkan sebelum ia berpikir alasan apa yang akan ia gunakan untuk membohongi Luhan karena perasaan ini, tak boleh ada orang yang tau. Karena jika ada orang tau diam diam Sehun memiliki perasaan ini, semua rencananya akan gagal.

"Ini untuk orang yang spesial." Jawab Sehun. Luhan terkejut mendengar jawaban Sehun, bahkan Sehun sendiri pun terkejut. Bodoh, rutuknya.

Bolehkah Luhan berharap? Bolehkah Luhan berharap jika ialah orang spesial itu?

Setengah jam berlalu. Ah itu berarti cukup lama, mereka disana dalam diam. Sama sama duduk di meja makan, namun tak ada satu pun yang mau membuka mulutnya. Mngkin setan yang merasuki Sehun telah keluar sehingga ia menjadi seperti biasanya.

Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Sehun hanya takut Luhan akan berasumsi Sehun menyukainya padahal Sehun sendiri belum tau faktanya.

Tak lama bel berbunyi, yang kemudian disambut oleh suara high heels menggema diseuruh ruangan. Posisi dapur yang memang ada dibawah mengharuskan pasangan itu menoleh kepada seseorang yang baru datang. Bukan orang lain memang. Tapi cukup membuat suatu kesalah pahaman.

"Ah dia telah datang rupanya." Sehun mengawali untuk membuka mulut, disusul dengan ia menghampiri perempuan itu, Tao.

"Aku telah menunggumu asal kau tau. Jangan kecewakan aku lagi dan ayo makanlah makanan buatanku." Ucapnya lagi pada Tao.

"Sehun" Tao hanya dapat mengucap kata itu.

"Ah iya Luhan, jika kau ingin kau dapat mengambil sebagian makanan ini, makanlah dengan Kris jika kau ingin." Sehun kemudian beralih kepada Luhan. Untuk kali ini Sehun pasti berterimakasih kepada Tao. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang berusaha menyatukan puing puing hatinya yang kembali diuji.

"Tidak, terimakasih Sehun. Aku akan membuat makanan sendiri saja nanti." Ucap Luhan sambil meninggalkan Sehun dan Tao. Ia tau Tao adalah kakak iparnya, namun ia juga tau betul bahwa Sehun adalah laki laki yang tak terduga.

 _Apalagi ini Sehun? Apakah ini permainanmu? Kalau begitu apakah aku boleh mendirikan permainanku sendiri ditas permainanmu? Kapan aku bisa keluar dari permainanmu?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maafkan baru sempet apdet dan berantakan, maaf bangettt hiksss.

HunhanKristao be like : "Author mah minta maaf terus tapi diulang terus. Tampol bego, ntar kebiasaan."

Saran Kritik Pertanyaan saya persilahkan wq *efekkebanyakanpresentasi

Dan sekali lagi maafkan saya yang belum bisa bagi waktu ini okk

Makasiihh *tebar kemenyan* eh jangan *tebar kolor Sehun* eh jangan juga *tebar cium cantik dari bunda sama ayah* wqwq


	8. Chapter 8

We Can Start It

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Seorang yang menangis sendirian di balkon kamar. Seorang yang tak tau sejak kapan menyesali semua takdirnya. Padahal seharusnya ia bersyukur dengan semua itu. Namun bagaimana? Dia Rindu. Memang apa yang dapat ia rindukan? Bukan Sehun, bukan juga Kris. Ia Rindu dengan rasanya dicintai. Maksudnya dicintai dan mencintai tanpa melakukan penghianatan. Luhan sangat rindu itu. Tapi masih layak kah Luhan mendapatkannya?

Sedari peristiwa itu yang Luhan lakukan adalah menghindari sebisa mungkin seorang Sehun. Bukan apa apa. Namun rasanya tak dianggap itu sakit. Bukankah pernah dijelaskan? Sangat menikam, tanpa darah. Dan itu membuat Sehun sekiranya mengibarkan bendera kekuasaannya terhadap Luhan.

Luhan sudah memilih. Luhan tak ingin hanya diam, melindungi perasaan seseorang dan tidak menghianatinya namun lelah juga memiliki batas akhirnya bukan? Dan Luhan tak ragu lagi. Bersama lagi dengan Kris bukanlah pilian yang salah. Jika ia diperlakukan sebegitu buruknya, bukankah ia juga bisa seperti itu? Ah tidak, Sehun bahkan tidak akan sedikitpun mempedulikannya. Jangan menginginkan Sehun terbakar api cemburu, Lu. Sehun malah akan membiarkanmu.

Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu. Dan Luhan hanya menjalankan tugas sebagaimana harusnya ia. Namun bedanya adalah ia harus berpura pura tidak mengenal Sehun walaupun setiap malam Sehun tidur di sampingnya, dan menghindarinya di setiap ia berada. Luhan merasa ia tak salah. Ia hanya ingin dihargai. Namun hal itu seperti tak mungkin.

Hari ini Luhan berencana untuk pergi bersama Kris. Ya, kemarin Luhan telah kembali menerima Kris untuk kembali berada di sisinya. Tentunya dengan pengetahuan Sehun namun tidak juga ia pedulikan. Luhan sendiri sudah tak mau menanti Sehun untuk menghargai dirinya. Sedangkan Kris tentunya dengan senang hati menyambut Luhan yang akan kembali ke sisinya. Kembali kepadanya saat menangis. Mengingat selama ini Kris selalu berperasaan buruk jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan. Tak tau mengapa seperti ada ikatan yang kuat antara mereka berdua. Tapi Kris suka itu. Setidaknya ia bisa melindungi Luhan.

"Sudah siap tuan putri?" Tanya Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

"Sebentar lagi, Kris. Kau tunggulah dibawah." Jawab Luhan setengah berteriak agar Kris dapat mendengarnya.

Kris yang mendengar titah dari Luhan langsung pergi ke bawah, memberi waktu kepada Luhan untuk berdandan untuk kencan mereka.

Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya sang putri keluar dari persemayamannya, dengan wajah yang dipoles make up natural. Bibir tipisnya berwarna membuatnya terkesan sangat manis. Ia hanya mengenakan dress biru laut selutut dan kalung yang sederhana namun terlihat sangat pas pada tubuh mungilnya dan juga _stiletto_ putih yang sangat indah terpasang di kakinya. Rambutnya yang coklat ia biarkan tergerai indah menyapu bahunya. Bak bidadari dari kahyangan, ia dapat membuat semua laki laki mematung dihadapannya, bahkan perempuan perempuan yang melihatnya pasti bertanya tanya dimanakah ia melakukan operasi plastik sehingga memiliki wajah se-bidadari itu. Padahal Luhan tidak sama sekali melakukan operasi plastik seumur hidupnya.

Kris yang pertama melihat Luhan langsung mematung, tak bergerak maupun berkata kata. Ia tak lagi dapat mendeskripsikan sempurna.

 _Dia tetap seperti dulu, tidak berubah maupun menghilang. Cantik._

"Oppa, apakah tidak cocok? Apa aku harus mengganti pakaianku?" Menyadari Kris yang hanya memandangi matanya tanpa bergerak maupun bicara, ia merasa seperti ada yang salah dari penampilannya.

"Ah, tidak. Kau eumm cantik. Ya maksudku kau sangat cantik." Kris tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apakah aku harus berpamitan kepada Sehun?" Luhan dengan polosnya bertanya kepada Kris. Luhan merasa seharusnya ia berpamitan karena apapun yang terjadi Sehun tetaplah orang yang sebenarnya memilikinya. Ya, memilikinya. Baik fisik maupun eumm hati –mungkin.

"Tentu, apakah kau akan meneleponnya atau aku yang akan mengantarmu ke kantor an kau, berpamitanlah kepada Sehun." Tawar Kris kepada Luhan.

"Antar saja aku ke kantor. Eumm nanti bisakah kau menunggu di mobil saja? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Sehun." Luhan meminta kepada Kris. Luhan sebenarnya ingin membicarakan kepada Sehun tentang hubungan mereka. mengingat diantra mereka hanya ada saling diam, jika tak ada keperluan yang benar benar penting. Dan Luhan pun bahkan yakin bahwa Sehun sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Tao.

"Baiklah. Telfon aku jika terjadi apa apa." Kris tersenyum lalu menggandeng Luhan untuk berjalan menuju mobil hitamnya.

Di jalan, mereka tak bayak bicara. Itu karena Luhan yang lebih sering melirik ke handphone nya. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang membuatnya selalu memperhatikan ponselnya, jawabannya adalah pada Byun Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang selalu mendengar ceritanya setiap tengah malam yang meratapi nasibnya yang makin hari makin bertambah perasaannya terhadap suaminya itu.

Tak Sehun tau bahwa setiap malam Luhan selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk menelpn sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya Luhan bisa saja bertemu saat keesokan harinya atau bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, namun Luhan tak ingin. Alasannya hanyalah ia lebih merasakan hal itu saat malam, karena saat malam mau tak mau ia harus menatap wajah malaikat yang setiap hari menghancurkan hatinya, Si Keparat Oh Sehun.

Kini Kris dan Luhan telah sampai pada salah satu restoran langganan mereka. Bukan untuk makan bersama, mereka membeli makanan ini untuk sang keparat. Luhan yang mengusulkan ide ini. Alasannya agar Sehun nanti tak perlu keluar kantor untuk makan siang dan sebagai istri yang baik ia berhak memberi makan suaminya.

Mereka sampai pada kantor Sehun, tepatnya mantan perusahaan Luhan. Dan Luhan menginjakkan kaki menuju perusahaan itu. Para karyawan tentu tidak asing dengan sosok Luhan karena ayahnya sering membawanya kesini, namun tentu saja ayahnya lebih sering membawanya ke perusahaan yang berada di China.

Namun sedari tadi ada sesuatu mengganjal dibenak Luhan. Tak tau apakah ini pertanda buruk atau sebaliknya, yang jelas Luhan tak suka ini. Atau mungkin karena ia hanya takut untuk berbicara dengan Sehun. Ah Lu, berubahlah jika kau ingin dihargai atau kau akan terjebak selalu di cerita ini.

Tak terasa _stiletto_ yang Luhan kenakan sudah berada di depan ruangan sang Iblis. Baiklah saatnya mempersiapkan diri, Luhan. Semangat.

"Sudah kubilang siapapun itu kau harus mengetuk pintu." Satu hal yang terdengar saat Luhan baru saja membuka sepuluh _centimeter_ pintu kantor Sehun.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi kita harus bicara, aku mohon." Luhan tak ingin berbasa basi. Ia hanya ingin mengutarakan semuanya sekarang.

"Luhan. Mengapa kau kesini. Aku sibuk." Jawab Sehun berharap Luhan enyah dari sana.

"Aku membawa makan siang. Dan aku ingin berbicara denganmu." Jawab Luhan tegas sambil memberikan makanan tadi untuk Sehun.

"Bukankah itu termasuk bicara Nyonya?" Jawab Sehun jengah.

"Oke, aku ingin bicara serius denganmu. Tentang pernikahan kita. Apa kau menganggap pernikahan kita adalah permainan?" Tanya Luhan langsung kepada Sehun.

"Emm, tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi ya. Setidaknya aku memiliki banyak untung. Selain perusahaan aku juga tak akan dijodohkan dengan jalang jalang atau sebagainya." Jelas Sehun menginginkan Luhan tak kembali bertanya. Namun malah mendapat jawaban air mata pada kelopak mata Luhan. Oke, Sehun membuatnya menangis.

"Wah, bukankah kau perlu berterimakasih padaku? Aku telah memberimu keuntungan, setidaknya hargai aku sedikit sebagai istrimu, bukan sampahmu. Dan aku juga akan berterimakasih kepadamu karena kau telah menyadarkanku. Seharusnya seseorang harus berharap tentang apa yang dapat dia harapkan. Dan ya, pertanyaan terakhir untukmu tuan Oh, apakah kau mencintaiku?" Luhan mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan dan jari lentiknya. Dengan sisa sisa emosi yang berusaha ia pendam ia ingin semua jelas, agar Luhan bisa mendirikan permainan diatas permainan Sehun. Bukankah itu lebih adil?

"Tuan Oh mari kita makan siang. Eh maaf aku mengganggu jadwal anda tuan, aku akan segera kembali." Bukan Sehun, itu Sekretarisnya, Irene.

Oh Tuhan kenapa dengan hati Luhan? Kenapa sakit sekali? Ia sebagai istrinya saja sangat jarang makan siang bersamanya. Lalu siapa itu?

"Ah, jadi memang benar, seharusnya takdir kita memang tidak bersama. Kau berselingkuh, akupun bisa. Kris akan menjadi pendampingku. Kris lah yang akan menjadi ayah dari anak anakku kelak. Kris yang akan selalu melindungiku. Bukan berengsek sepertimu." Sisa sisa kepingan hati Luhan yang hancur itu berusaha ia satukan kembali. Dan dengan air mata yang akan menjatuhi pipinya ia berlari menuju kamar mandi, mengutarakan semua perasaannya, dengan air mata. Sedangkan jarinya mengetikkan pesan kepada Kris bahwa ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat penting. 

Sehun mengacak rambutnya kasar. Dan setelahnya ia menelepon sekretarisnya tadi untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Tujuannya adalah ingin mengajak Irene kembali pada rencana awal mereka. Luhan? Paling sikapnya nanti akan berubah ketika ia dirumah. Bukankah Luhan adalah orang baik. Bahkan sangat baik hingga Sehun yang kini menyadari itu. Ya, Sehun kalah dengan rencananya. Sehun menyerah dan Sehun akan merubah rencananya untuk Luhan.

Sedangkan yang Luhan lakukan sekarang adalah meneteskan bulir air dari kelopak matanya atau dengan kata lain menangis. Mengeluarkan segala emosinya. Mengapa selama ini nasib buruklah yang selalu menghampirinya? Adakah seorang pangeran yang dapat melengkapi hidupnya? Luhan sendirian sekarang.

Ah untuk Kris, Luhan sudah mengetikkan pesan bahwa Luhan sedang ada urusan mendadak dengan Luhan.

Luhan butuh seseorang yang dapat membenarkannya, melarangnya meneteskan air mata itu. Luhan butuh kakaknya. Luhan tidak mau sendirian. Apalagi disini, ia harus pergi ke tempatnya seperti biasanya. Tempat dimana bulan dan bintang dapat menjadi teman sejati untuk mendengarkan dongeng sendunya dengan alunan suara tangisan yang semakin menjadi.

* * *

We Can Start It

* * *

Sehun kini berada di sebuah tempat perbelanjaan bersama Irene. Tepatnya mereka berada di toko perhiasan. Sehun memang sengaja mengajak Irene untuk membeli cincin berlapis berlian itu.

Ah jangan salah paham dulu, Sehun hanya mengajak Irene karena ia menganggap jari Irene akan pas jika untuk mengukur cincin khusus pesanan Sehun itu. Lantas untuk siapa cincin itu?

Tentu untuk Luhan.

Sudah lama sebenarnya, Sehun merasakan sesuatu aneh mengganjal di kepalanya. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya di hatinya. Luhan mengabaikannya. Dan mengapa rasanya sakit? Apakah ini yang selama ini ia rasakan selama ini?

Seminggu yang lalu Luhan juga mengatakan kepada Sehun bahwa ia sering bersama dengan Kris, dan kenapa ia ingin melempar jauh jauh Kris dari hidupnya. Sehun telah menyadari itu.

Sehun akui dia pria terbodoh di dunia. Sehun telah diberikan banyak anugerah dari sang Tuhan. Dan kenapa ia sia siakan? Ia anggap sampah. Seorang manusia berwajah bakbidadari dan berhati malaikat telah dikirimkan untuknya, lalu kenapa Sehun lebih memikirkan rencana awalnya yang bahkan sudah hampir berhasil.

Sehun menyesal, karena Sehun mencintainya. Namun pertanyaannya apakah hati Luhan masih sanggup untuk diberikan kepada Sehun sedangkan ia dihantui perasaan sakit ketika berada di sekitarnya.

 _Aku mencintainya, namun terlambat._

Rencananya Sehun akan menga,bil cincin itu bersama Irene dan akan memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk Luhan. Namun kejadian tadi siang pasti akan sedikit merusak kejutan untuk Luhan, namun tak apa. Setelah ini Sehun pasti akan bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan Luhan sebagai keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Setelah selesai mengambil cincin berlian tadi, Sehun beralih ke toko pakaian. Ia ingin mengajak Luhan untuk makan malam di restoran mewah dan Sehun akan meminta maaf akan segalanya. Maka dari itu Sehun ingin memberikan Luhan gaun tercantik untuknya. Terlihat seperti Cinderella dan Pangerannya, mereka pasti akan cocok. Dan pilihan Sehun jatuh kepada gaun merah yang ia tebak akan sangat pas dengan tubuh mungil Luhan. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum tampannya membayangkan sang istri yang cantik memakai gaun itu.

"Aku banyak bersalah padanya." Bicara Sehun kepada Irene yang kini sedang makan siang bersamanya.

"Ya, maafkan aku yang tadi menggangu kalian tuan. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada nyonya Oh. Aku tidak bermaksud membuat kalian bertengkar." Irene menjawab. Ia meminta maaf karena ia jugalah yang memacu pertengkaran mereka.

"Tak apa. Ngomong ngomong terima kasih telah menemaniku hari ini memilihkan segalanya untuk Luhan." Sehun menjawab.

"Aku harus mempersiapkan diri dan juga memberitahukan kepada Luhan. Sekali lagi terimakasih Irene." Pamit Sehun dan kemudian meninggalkan Irene.

"Seandainya aku dapat menjadi Luhan. Kau sangat beruntung Lu. Aku telah mengharapkan Sehun sejak bangku SD tetapi dia tidak mengenalku lagi sepertinya." Ucap Irene pelan berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Sehun langsung mencari Luhan karena memang Luhanlah tujuannya. Dan ya, Luhan tidak ada.

Tersangka pertama Sehun yaitu Kris karena beberapa hari terakhir ini Kris lah yang sering berjalan keluar bersama Luhan. Ah bukankah itu aneh sementara Tao mengisi waktu luang dengan bekerja sepanjang hari?

"Kau dirumah? Kemana Luhan?" Itu kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Sehun ketika mendapati Kris sedang berada di kamar dengan pakaian serba rapi.

"Kau pikir siapa suaminya?" Jawab Kris dengan nada tak suka. Tak tau mengapa firasatnya buruk terhadap Luhan. Seperti Luhan sedang memanggilnya namun ia tak tau Luhan dimana.

"Katakan padaku dimana Luhan?" Sekarang Sehun sudah mulai menaikkan suaraya.

"Well, sebenarnya hari ini aku berniat akan melamar Luhan, namun ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengantarkan makan siang dulu kepadamu dan setelah itu dia pergi dan hanya meninggalkan pesan kepadaku. Untuk kali ini, firasatku sangat buruk terhadap Luhan. Dan jika terjadi apa apa dengan Luhan jangan harap kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi." Jelas Kris padat dan jelas.

Sehun yang tak tahan langsung keluar dari kamar Kris dengan berlari. Ia juga berlari menuju mobil kesayangannya menuju tempat tempat tertentu berharap ia dapat menemukan Luhannya. Bukankah ini sangat memalukan? Luhannya pergi meninggalkannya sementara ia sedang berada di ambang perasaanya.

Dan untuk pertama kali ini, Sehun menangis.

Ia berlari menuju kantor. Mengintruksikan seluruh karyawannya mencari Luhan di kawasan kantor. Memeriksa beberapa cctv agar menemukan Luhannya. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah Luhan yang masuk lalu keluar kamar mandi yang dapat Sehun tebak ia sedang menangis.

Sehun benci ini, dimana rasa bersalahnya harus ditebus dengan kehilangannya. Apakah ini satu satunya takdir untuk Sehun?

Luhan bukan orang yang mudah menangis, kecuali saat dirinya merasa hampa. Dan bahkan Sehun tidak banyak mengetahui alasan apa yang membuat Luhan menangis. Yang Sehun tau hanyalah Luhan sering sekali pergi ke suatu tempat ketika ia sedang menangis.

Ah, tempat itu. Sehun harus kesana sekarang. Luhannya ada disana. Dan Sehun berani menjamin itu.

Sehun memasuki mobil _sport_ nya itu lagi. Dengan wajah yang lebih cerah daripada tadi ia melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat Luhan.

Ah apa ini? Telepon ditengah tengah jalan seperti ini? Saat Sehun sedang menyetir menuju masa depannya? Ingin rasanya ia membanting kerasa ponselnya. Namun tunggu, siapa yang menelepon?

Luhan?

Ada apa ia menelepon?

"Halo, Lu. Kau dimana?"

"..."

"Apa? Luhan kecelakaan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

HAI JANGAN BUNUH DEDEK KARENA TBC NYA GANTUNG OKE?

Jangan salahkan dedek kalo ceritanya pendek dan gaje.

Sering banget bilang maaf yaampun maafin gueee serius maafinn.

Dan makasih banyak loh yang udah baca apalagi yang review.

Dan buat yang baca tapi nggak review mbok ya dimasukin saran kritik atau gimana gitu.

Beneran deh aku gak sombong kok.

Kalo yang mau chat aku silahkan loh, aku nggak sombong beneran. Nambah temen gitu.

DAN TERAKHIR MARILAH KITA BERDOA AGAR HUNHAN KEMBALI DIPERSATUKAN


	9. Chapter 9

"Halo, Lu. Kau dimana?"

"..."

"Apa? Luhan kecelakaan?"

We Can Start It

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 8

Tanpa ragu Sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Keselamatannya? Ia tak peduli. Yang pasti pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh Luhan. Apakah Luhannya baik baik saja? Ah Tuhan bagaimana ini.

Melodi dari klakson mobil menjadi sebuah musik menantang untuk Sehun. Bukannya takut ia malah melajukan kendaraannya lebih cepat menuju rumah sakit. Baru saja ia mendapat kabar bahwa sang istri tertabrak oleh sebuah taksi ketika sedang menyeberang jalan.

Sehun hanya dapat berucap kecil, berharap Luhannya baik baik saja karena ia tau Luhan adalah perempuan kuat. Luhannya harus tetap disisinya, setidaknya sampai ia tau Sehun mencintainya.

 _Sekali lagi, Sehun mencintainya._

Sampai dirumah sakit Sehun berlari sebisanya. Mencari ada dimanakah Luhannya kini. Dan sekali lagi, ia sangat berharap pada Luhannya. Luhan miliknya. Luhan untuknya. Ah Sehun pria bodoh. Bukankah Luhan seperti ini karena salah pahamnya tadi?

Itu dia,Luhan. Kakinya, Sehun tidak suka melihat kakinya yang lemas. Sehun tidak suka melihat wajahnya yang pucat. Bagaimana seorang bidadari bisa seperti ini? Bukankah hanya seorang iblis dari neraka terjauh yang dapat membuat bidadari seperti ini, dan itu Sehun.

Mata Luhan terpejam. Mengapa ini? Apakah ada yang salah dengannya? Tidak ada luka ditubuhnya, hanya goresan sedikit. Namun mengapa sepertinya Luhan enggan membukakan matanya sedetik saja.

Dengan hati yang tidak dapat ia kendalikan, Sehun menghampiri dokter. Sesekali membentaknya karena tidak kunjung menjawab apa yang dialami Luhan. Dan jawaban yang didapat Sehun

Luhan sering mengeluh kepalanya sakit.

Dugaannya adalah karena benturan yang terjadi cukup keras.

Dan juga, ada satu hal yang sepertinya belum Sehun ketahui.

Luhannya sedang mengandung, seorang bayi dari iblis dan bidadari.

Namun Sehun sendiri baru mengetahuinya.

Dan itu salah Oh Sehun.

Keparat.

* * *

We Can Start It

* * *

Kris sedang berada di kantor polisi. Ia memilih untuk menuju kesana karena ia merasa Luhannya sudah aman. Kecuali jika ada Sehun disana. Kris tak akan membiarkannya. Kris saja yang tidak tahu.

Sedangkan di rumah sakit, kini ada seorang lagi yang ikut menunggu Luhan, dialah Baekhyun. Beberapa saat yang lalu memang Sehun menelepon Chanyeol, meminta agar Baekhyun kesini. Mengapa? Karena ia memang mengetahui setiap malam Luhannya sering menelepon Baekhyun untuk bercerita tentang dongeng mirisnya. Bahkan Sehun sudah mempersiapkan kalimat indah permintaan maaf dari hasil mengupingnya itu. Ah mengapa takdir begitu kejam.

Disini hanya ada diam. Tidak Baekhyun maupun Sehun berbicara, Chanyeol yang mengantar Baekhyun pun turut membisu. Jujur ia sangat marah kepada sahabatnya yang sungguh begitu bajingan bisa menganggap bidadari serapuh itu sebagai sampah, dan itu adalah dosa besar.

"Ah jika hanya diam. Lebih baik aku tak membawa Baekhyun kesini. Dia hanya khawatir disini."

Chanyeol kesal dengan kebisuan itu, dia berdiri dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun agar ia turut pulang bersamanya. Namun tanggan Sehun berhasil memegang tangan Baekhyun juga berharap Baekhyun tetap disini, menjelaskan semua. Tentu saja itu berarti, karena itu tentang malaikat kecilnya. Tentang hidupnya seorang malaikat yang pasti dapat mengubah sang iblis menjadi malaikat juga.

"Jelaskan, Baek." Hanya satu kata namun berarti. Sehun sangat mengharapkan penjelasan itu.

"Kau tau aku tak tau. Jangan berurusan lagi dengan Luhan. Dia terluka. Dia mencintaimu namun kau tak pernah membuatnya ada." Baekhyun enggan menatap Sehun. Dia benar, Luhan mencintai Sehun. Namun kebohongan bahwa ia tak tau tentang kehamilan Luhanlah yang membuatnya tak nyaman yang sangat.

"Lalu untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya hampir setiap hari? Bertelefon dengannya setiap malam?" Sehun menaikkan nadanya, ia hampir tak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya. Dia salah. Dia yang patut disalahkan dari semua yang ada memang. Namun apakah salah ia mengetahui bagaimana kesalahannya.

"Harusnya kau tau diri tuan, aku permisi. Tolong jauhi Luhanku. Aku akan menjemputnya jika ia sudah sehat. Terimakasih." Baekhyun menjawab lagi, ah bukan jawaban. Itu pernyataan sepihak menyakitkan.

Sehun tersenyum miris. Ia pecundang memang.

"Aku mohon Baek. Aku sadar aku salah. Aku mencintai Luhan. Apa aku harus mengulangnya? Aku mencintai Luhan. Tolong jelaskan apa yang pernah ia ceritakan kepadamu. Aku mohon." Sehun memohon. Lututnya sudah terasa lemas.

"Luhan hamil anakmu, bodoh. Dan sekarang apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada Luhan, bodoh?" Baekhyun meluapkan amarahnya. Matanya memerah melihat sahabatnya seperti itu. Bagaimana yang akan terjadi jika ia mengetahui anaknya hialang. Namun disisi lain Sehun juga bahagia mendengar Sehun juga mencintai Luhan walaupun Baekhyun sendiri belum bisa mempercayainya.

"Dia tidak terlalu kuat Sehun. Dia lemah. Dan kau membuatnya seolah olah dia sangat kuat. Jauhilah Luhan kumohon. Dia bukan untukmu." Baekhyun melanjutkan kata katanya dengan sisa sisa amarahnya. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan sakitnya walaupun tak mengalaminya, apalagi Luhannya.

Sedangkan Sehun, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Ia hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya kasar, menyesali semua kesalahannya. Sehun bodoh dan ia tau itu. Andai waktu bisa diputar kembali ia berjanji akan memperlakukan Luhan sebagai Yang Mulia. Ia janji, asalkan ia dan Luhan akan tetap bersama.

"Baek." Suara Lenguhan kecil memanggil nama Baekhyun dari ranjang rumah sakit itu mengalihkan semua pandangan. Sang topik kini telah membuka matanya. Dan dia, ah jangan bilang dia mendengar semuanya. Bodoh.

"Lu, kau baik?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

"Baek." Panggil Luhan lagi.

Dan Baekhyun seolah mengerti, ia menghampiri Luhan. Membiarkan Luhan terisak di pelukannya. Ia tau sahabatnya sangat terluka.

Sehun hanya mematung. Tak berani berbuat apapun. Ia hanyalah seorang pecudang yang dengan keparatnya membuat Luhan menjadi seorang sampah. Matanya bahkan tak berani menatap Luhan. Di kelopak matanya, hanya terdapat bayangan kesalahannya. Di nafasnya hanya terhembuskan kata maaf. Dan di hatinya hanya menggumamkan kata _"Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi."_

Dan kini mata Luhan menatap Sehun. Entah pandangan apa itu, yang jelas ia seperti tak ingin berada di dekat Sehun lagi. Entah perasaan tidak nyaman atau perasaan marah. Namun ia tetap butuh pengertian dari seorang pecundang itu.

Dan lagi, Sehun memang tak berani dan meninggalkan ruangan itu disambut tangisan Luhan yang memuncak. Sehun bukan meninggalkan Luhan selamanya, ia hanya memberi waktu Luhannya.

Tak lama setelah Sehun pergi dari rumah sakit, Kris sampai di rumah sakit.

Kris memeluk Luhan sekarang. Dan Luhan sangat suka pelukan ini, rasanya seperti ia menjadi tenang. Entah mengapa. Luhan suka ini.

"Dia tadi kesini." Chanyeol memberi tahu Kris. _Dia_ yang dimaksud adalah Sehun.

"Biarkan saja, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia menemui Luhan." Jawab Kris tak memandang wajah Chanyeol. Luhan terkejut tentu saja dengan pernyataan tadi. Harunya ia bahagia. Namun tidak, ia ia juga akan kehilangan kehidupannya dan anaknya? Lalu jika ia dan Kris akan pergi, bagaimana dengan Tao?

Ngomong ngomong soal Tao, dia akan pulang tiga hari lagi dari China. Dan itu juga karena Sehun yang memintanya.

"Baek, kau bisa pulang sekarang, biar Luhan denganku." Kris berujar dengan lembut kepada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun menuruti saja. Ia dan Chanyeol pulang ke rumah.

Kini hanya mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Besok kita akan pulang." Kris mengajak Luhan berbicara.

"Ya, aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sehun." Jawab Luhan santai namun penuh arti.

"Tidak ada yang perlu menjelaskan atau dijelaskan. Kalian tidak digariskan bersama. Kau pikir kelakuannya kepadamu bisa kau maafkan? Kita hanya pulang untuk mengemasi barang. Setelah itu kita pergi. Jauh Lu, Jauh hingga tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa menemukan kita." Jelas Kris dengan penuh penekanan. Ia tau ia salah jika memaksakan semua pada Luhan. Tapi a yakin dan sangat yakin kalau inilah yang terbaik untuk Luhan.

"Tapi Kris, Dia perlu tau!" Luhan kini merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin memaki pada semua yang ada disekitarnya. Ia ingin mengumumkan juga kepada seluruh makhluk di bumi ini, ia gagal menjadi istri yang baik. Yang membiarkan suaminya selalu bersama sekretarisnya. Yang tidak berusaha mengambil hati suaminya. Yang hanya berusaha terlihat bahagia di depan suaminya tanpa tau apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan suaminya. Luhan merasa sangat bodoh. Dan lagi, dia membiarkan Sehun tidak mengetahui, Luhannya kini sedang mengandung malaikatnya sendiri.

"Apalagi yang perlu ia ketahui Lu? Paling tidak kau hanya akan mengatakan kau baik baik saja dan kembali tersiksa bersamanya. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu? Tidak dan tidak akan pernah." Kris berkata lagi kepada Luhan, dan kini hanya dihadiahi isakan kecil dari Luhan.

"Kau tidak tau Kris, tapi aku harus mengatakannya. Cepat atau lambat."

* * *

We Can Start It

* * *

Disini Sehun sekarang. Taman yang biasa Luhan gunakan untuk menumpahkan semua kesalnya, semua amarahnya.

Sehun menyesal,sungguh. Apalagi yang dapat ia lakukan? Memohon? Terlambat.

Sehun menggenggam cincin dan kalung yang akan ia berikan kepada Luhan. Mengingat semua perbuatannya kepada Luhan, yang membuat ia kini kehilangan Luhan.

" _Wah, apa itu. Gadis pemberani, baru sehari kau menikah dan kau berselingkuh secepat ini? Dan kuacungi kau jempol karena kau berhasil menggaet kakakku sendiri yang telah_ _ **Beristri**_ _!"_

" _Aku ingin kau menyelesaikan permainanku. Dan setelah itu, aku akan melepaskanmu."_

" _Apakah sudah cukup bicaranya? Ayolah aku lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Ah apakah sebentar lagi kalian akan berciuman? Baiklah kutunggu lima menit dan aku harap aku dapat beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa rengekan sok tegar dari kalian."_

" _Emm, tidak sepenuhnya. Tapi ya. Setidaknya aku memiliki banyak untung. Selain perusahaan aku juga tak akan dijodohkan dengan jalang jalang atau sebagainya."_

" _Aku mencintaimu, jangan pergi."_

Semua perkataannya, terlintas di pikirannya. YaTuhan tolong maafkan kesalahan Sehun kepada Luhan. Sehun tak bisa tanpa Luhan.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya asal. Ia terlalu pusing memikirkan segalanya. Rasanya seperti hancur.

Bukankah ia adalah suami yang gagal? Anaknya, bahkan ia tak tau Luhan sedang mengandung anaknya.

Ia mengingat salah satu saatnya bersama Luhan.

Dulu Luhan berusaha berbicara dengannya. Memohon kepada Sehun agar ia memeluk Luhan semalam saja. Luhan berkata ia tidak tau kenapa dan ia memohon kepada Sehun untuk memeluknya semalam saja. Dan Sehun dengan bodohnya malah menolaknya dan memilih untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu.

Jika saja ia tau, ada nyawa lain didalam tubuh Luhan, ia tak akan seperti itu.

Namun sekarang. Sehun hanya dapat menyesal untuk segalanya. Menyesal untuk perbuatannya. Menyesal untuk perkataanya. Menyesal untuk menyia nyiakan miliknya.

Tapi Sehun mohon, Sehun sangat memohon untuk ini. Tolong jangan hilangkan semua ini dari kehidupan Sehun. Karena mereka kehidupan Sehun. Bahkan saat kehidupan itu baru akan Sehun buat, apakah Tuhan akan se tega itu membuat Sehun kehilanganya?

Sehun melangkah menuju mobilnya. Ia berniat pulang sekarang. Badannya telah lelah, tapi tak selelah pikirannya, apalagi hatinya. Ia ingin tidur sejenak, melupakan semua hal yang terjadi hari ini. Melupakan masa depannya.

Saat berjalan, ia menemukan sebuah toko. Ia masuk, berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat ia berikan kepada Luhan untuk permintaan maafnya. Tak sebanding memang, namun ia tetap berharap.

Sehun menemukan sebuah boneka beruang putih yang memeluk sebuah boneka kecil didepannya. Dan Sehun memilihnya.

Sampainya dirumah, Sehun memasuki kamarnya. Disini masih tercium aroma tubuh Luhan. Sehun mengambil bonekanya.

Dan ia merekam suaranya.

"Aku bersalah, maaf. Aku mencintaimu."

Ia menekan bonekanya, mendengarkan suaranya sendiri. Setelah ini, ia berniat untuk pergi seharian penuh, tidak pulang kerumah. Agar Luhannya dapat memiliki waktu sendiri. Besok Sehun akan pergi. Dari pagi buta hingga pagi selanjutnya dan mematikan ponselnya.

Sehun beralih ke dapur. Ia beberapa waktu yang lalu saat Sehun terbangun di malam hari dan akan melanjutkan pekerjaannya, ia melihat Luhan sedang membuat teh sendiri. Menikmatinya seperti ia tidak pernah meminumnya berabad abad. Namun Sehun kembali merasa tertampar setelah mengingat dulu ia bahkan tak berani mendekat kepada Luhan demi rencananya. Agar rencananya tak tercampur aduk dengan perasaannya. Dan kini Sehun kehilangan keduanya,bukan? Bodoh.

Sehun kembali masuk ke kamar. Ia menuju meja dimana Luhan sering menulis atau embaca beberapa novel terjemahan.

Sehun menemukan sebuah buku dengan gambar sampul bertuliskan 'MINE' yang Sehun yakini adalah buku harian Luhan. Ia membuka halaman pertamanya.

" _Kemarin aku telah menikah. Dear Diary, bisakah kisahku kali ini lebih indah dari kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang mati bersama? Bisakah kisahku kali ini berakhir tanpa perpisahan menyakitkan?  
Dear Diary, aku ingin pernikahanku bahagia.  
Setiap pagi bangun dan melihat wajah suamiku yang tampan.  
Membuatkan sarapan dirinya.  
Menyiapkan pakaiannya untuk bekerja.  
Memiliki anak dengannya dan hidup bahagia sampai kita menua."_

Sehun membuka halaman kedua.

" _Hari ini aku akan ke mansion suamiku. Aku akan tinggal bersama mantan kekasihku. Bukankah itu sedikit keterlaluan?  
Aku tak ingin terjadi kesalah pahaman.  
Tadi Kris menghubungiku dan Sehun mengetahuinya.  
Sehun menolak penjelasanku.  
Tapi aku akan berusaha memenangkanya haha.  
Walaupun dia sepertinya agak dingin."_

Sehun kembali menyimpan diary itu. Bisa bisanya Luhan masih memiliki buku itu. Apakah itu tak terlalu kekanakan? Tapi tak apa, setidaknya nantinya Sehun dapat mengetahui perasaan Luhan dari buku itu.

Sehun meletakkan kalung dan cincinnya kedalam buku itu, Di sampingnya ia menuliskan,

 _"Aku tau kau butuh waktu sendiri, jangan pergi, aku mencintaimu."_

Berharap Luhan membacanya dan mengerti ia mencintainya.

* * *

We Can Start It

* * *

Esoknya Luhan diajak Kris kembali ke rumah. Ya, seperti keinginannya tadi diawal bahwa ia akan membawa Luhan pergi sejauh mungkin dengan Sehun.

Sampai dirumah Luhan menuju kamar. Sehun tak ada disana. Apakah ia pergi? Benarkah ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan Luhan?

Luhan kemudian mengemasi semua barangnya. Membawa salah satu baju Sehun. Ia tau ia akan merindukan Sehun, ah anaknya yang merindukan Sehun. Kehamilannya membuatnya sering menginginkan untuk berada di dekat Sehun, walaupun itu sering Luhan lakukan dengan mencuri curi kesempatan. Kadang demi ingin mencium aroma tubuh Sehun, Luhan mencari cari baju yang baru saja dipakai Sehun.

Luhan ragu. Bisakah ia melewati ini semua tanpa Sehun? Padahal kemarin ia sangat marah kepada Sehun, tapi kenapa hari ini ia sangat rindu? Ah Luhan tak akan memperdulikannya lagi.

Luhan mengambil kertas. Menuliskan sebuah surat yang cukup panjang kepada Sehun. Entah apa yang ditulisnya, namun air matanya menetes dengan jelas dipipinya.

Baru kali ini Luhan merasakan sakit yang seperti ini. Sakit sekali. Bukankah Luhan juga manusia? Bukankah manusia juga butuh istirahat? Terimakasih Sehun atas penderitaan Luhan.

Luhan melihat Kris sudah berada dibawah menunggu Luhan.

Luhan memasukkan semua novel yang belum ia baca ke dalam tasnya. Memasukkan diarynya ke dalam tasnya. Dan terakhir ia berusaha menelepon Sehun. Berpamitan agar Sehun mau dan anaknya.

Namun nihil, ponselnya tidak aktif.

Kini tinggal Luhan melangkah pergi. Luhan menyerah. Luhan kalah.

 _Maafkan aku Sehun, aku bukan istri yang baik. Jaga dirimu, jangan biarkan tubuhmu sakit. Mungkin anak kita tak mengenalmu sebagai ayahnya. Namun nanti aku akan mengenalkan kau kepadanya. Terimakasih Sehun. Aku pergi. Selamat tinggal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

TBC

Pendek lagi kan ya. Lama lagi kan ya.

Duh maafin nggak bisa ngusahain panjang sama cepet. Ini juga berantakan ya? Sekali nulis ini.

Tuhkan Luhannya pergi, sukurin tuh, Hun

Maafin pokoknya kalo gagal baper wkwk

Jangan lupa ripiu ya wqwq^^


End file.
